


Lynn's doll

by Fox_Tyden



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Lynncoln, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn and Lincoln make a little competition of lucha libre to which Lincoln had previously trained to take for surprise Lynn and beat her. Lincoln full of confidence propose a bet: if he wins, Lynn have to stop punching him in the car forever, but in the case of Lynn beats him, he will have to make everything Lynn wants for a whole week. Little he know that Lynn saw him while he trained and knows every move he have and in anticipation she have prepared a wig and a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bet

Lincoln was ready. He have been training for one week by now to defeat Lynn and get rid off of one big problem onn the car trips. But the cost of failure was too high so he have to do it perfectly "No! I will win! I'm more than ready now!" he told himself regaining confidence. "Remember the three phases and you will be all right"  
Lincoln got out of his room and went directrly to the shred room of his sisters Lynn and Lucy, all of his body burning in determination like the burning man fest but without dugs, he can taste the victory already. He was a man with a plan.  
-Lynn!- he shout as he arrive to the door frame, his voice as mighty and deep as a canadience woodcutter.  
-Hi Lincoln.  
-Oh... hi Luce...- Lucy was in her bed writing poetry, but there was no sight of Lynn anywere in the room -say... you know were is Lynn?  
-She is in the yard... for what are you looking her?  
-Eh... well I want to settle something with her.  
Lucy looked at him for a moment before returning to her poetry.  
-Be careful Lincoln, she has been exited with something lately, but I don't know with what.  
-Ok, thanks for all- he didn't listened to her at all afther he got the ubication of Lynn, his mind was focused in one thing: beat Lynn in her own game.  
He ran to the yard as fast as he could, he passed by a couple of his sisters ignoring them, searching only his target.  
He then came to the yard and he saw her, Lynn was giving him her back, looking at something in the garage.  
-Lynn!- again he shout with his voice, strong as a mighty thunder. Lynn made a 180° in place to face him, she wasn't surprise.  
-Oh, hi Linc!- she said "so inocent, so ignorant of the situation" Licoln though "this will be easy"  
-Lynn, are you ready?!  
-For what?  
-For LUCHA LIBRE!!- he yell putting his mask on.  
oh you know I'm always ready bro!- Lynn took from one of her pockets her mask putting it on, but before she could trow herself to Lincoln wimpy body he stopped her raising a hand.  
-Wait a moment, I have an idea! let's make it more interesting- "first step..." -let's make a bet.  
-Mmmmmm keep talking.  
-If I win, you will have to stop playng puchies in the car with me for life.  
-That's!... ok, but my winning reward has to be good if you want me to accept.  
-I'll do anything you want for a week- "give her something she can't refuse" -no restrictions.  
-No restrictions he... Ok you have a bet.- "She fell!" his plan was working.  
-Ok, LET'S DO IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- somewere rung a bell and Lincoln trowed himself to Lynns chest, she evade him tho. Lincoln landed in the grass rubbing his face on it "second step..."  
-Too slow bro- Lynn took advantage of his mistake and sat in his back grabbing his hands in a lock inmovilizing him "pretend weakness"  
-Arg! Darn it!  
-Give up Lincoln, huf! you can't beat me with your dirty tricks- her arrogance was the key "she always loose some grip when she mock, and now it's the time for the third step..."  
Lincoln relased his hand from the lock and putting them in the ground he made a push up that send his sister to the ground "it's show time!" He quickly turned around landing his knees on Lynns legs and his hands firmly grabbing her wrists, now it was his turn.  
-Aha! I got you now!!- His plan have worked flawlesly, he really have her in the bag, but little he know that Lynn knew that he has been practicing that one move for one week and she was prepared for it.  
-Oh, I don't thing so!  
-What?!- Lynn pushed her chest up trying to give him a headbut, but it wasn't enough tho and the only thing that she could did was a small peck between noses and a small kiss in the lips. She didn't notice this last one, but he did. Shocked, Lincoln retreat "did I hit him? I didn't feel it... well it works form me!" Time to pay back.  
She gets up and grab the stuned Lincoln, one hand on the shoulder and the other in his crotch, then she lifted him and trowed him to the trash cans, a new move she just learned.  
It was all over now.  
The winner: Lynn.  
-He, he! thats what you get for trying to trick me!  
-Ugh... whait, what?!  
-I saw you training for one week that move, at first I though that you just want to be better in this, but the I hear you say "now you will fall Lynn" and I knew you was plaining something weard on me so I got you first.  
-Darn it!- All of his training ruined just because he though out loud one time, now he was so deep in mud... and for one week!  
-Well, well, well, I think you own me something...- a sly smile on her face.  
-Yea, yea... one week at your services.  
-Ju, ju, ju, I already have something prepared for you, let's go slave!  
"This already smell bad... and it's not only the trash" Lincoln though as they aproached to the garage.  
-I want you to use this!- Lynn said and opened the garage door to reveal Leni's mannequin with a green dress and a blonde wig on it.  
-WHAT?!- "this just went from bad to worse" -Lynn! what the HECK?!  
-Your week began tomorrow bro, better get ready because when we came back from school tomorrow, the fun will begin. He, he, he.


	2. Day 1 "Airing my heart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's roll with this.

~The night before day 1~

Lincoln was in his room looking at the outfit that Lynn got for him. It really was a pretty dress and a nice (and disturbingly similar to Lori's hairstyle) looking wig, but HECK! he was a boy! Lincoln face one of the walls of his room and decide to break the 4° wall.  
-You see, growing up living with 10 sisters makes you to think about yoursel alot. I'm pretty shure you all have this moment before you go to sleep when you think about what is going in your life, most of the thoughts stay there an for me one of them is that how it would be if I were a girl, and to be honest, I'm shure that life would be harder in many ways like, getting clothes that fit me well, having "the special days" every month, time spent in the bath room, and other things like that, but two things I'm shure that it would be easy: my sister wouldn't peek on me this much, and of course, no morning wood. But this is when the thought end. I don't have desire to be a girl, and less to dess like one. This is NUTS!  
Lincoln finished the moment and returned to his thoughts. This was a disaster, there were many things that he thought Lynn could make him do: serve as a punching bag, as a dummy test in the many make up sports of Lynn, giving her his desserts (since she was in the gow up table and they don't have dessert), or even ask him to give her a massage to release some pain of her trainings, but dess like a girl?! if someone saw him dressed like that his social life will be over... well at least she gave him a wig so he could hide his identity better... WAIT! Oh no! she was planning to get him out dressed like that?! Things were getting worse and worse every minute. Maybe he could fool someone that didn't know him, but what about his sisters? his friends? ... Clyde! Tomorrow monday they have a traing meeting for Swords and Cyborgs championship, he have to cancel that... and probably all of their activities for the week.  
-Coming Black mamba this is White pyton.- Lincoln spoke in his walkie talkie.  
-Sorry White pyton, I have to keep the line clear for my friend Lincoln.- Clyde answered. "God damit Clyde, this shit again?" Lincoln thought.  
-This IS Lincoln.  
-Oh... hi Lincoln!- "I swear, sometimes Leni is more inteligent that Clyde" -so, are you ready for tomorrows training session?  
-Well... about that I... I have to cancel it.  
-WHAT?!  
-Aaaand all of our plans for the week...  
-Again, WHAT?! WHY?!  
-I... I fucked up big time.  
-Ugh, we are going to lose this one too.  
-I'm really sorry, but you guys can look for a replacement.  
-This is the second time man.  
-I KNOW! but I really can't do anything about this.  
-What exactly you did this time?  
-... code scarlet...  
-You made a dark, twisted but brilliant plan to beat in game one of your sisters but at the end it blew up in your face and now you are paying the consequences?  
-Yep.  
-It was Lori?  
-Nope.  
-Oh man, good luck with that. See you tomorrow in class. *click*  
Well, that solved the problem with Clyde, now he can concentrate in Lynn's twisted mind... what she was paining to do? the mere question was eating him from the inside.

What is she going to do now? the mere question was eating her from the inside. Lynn didn't thought this far, she only wanted to her brother to pay for trying to cheat on her and the best thing she could thought was that... but the thing that hurt her more was that he tryed to take away their fun in the car "we are just bonding, so why he wanted to do that?" thinking again in this make her sad and angry (mostly angy) "yea, he looked for it, now I can make him do whatever I want!" Feeling overpowered her ming rush in many things that she could do to him "I can make him my punching bag, o-or make him the dummy tester for my special sports, or make him give me his dessert, or make him give me a full body massage..." that last one make her blush, but why? she feel... odd thinking in her brohter touching her body... making her feel good... warm...  
-Are you ok Lynn?- Lucy asked seeing her sister going full tomato like Rudolf's nose.  
-Ah! .... eh... N-no! I was just... thinking jeje...  
-Hmmm- Lucy wasn't full convinced but she let it slide this time -ok then, by the way, in the afternoon Lincoln was searching for you, what did he wanted?  
-Ah! he... he wanted to do something stupid, you know, one of his "master plans" but it blew up in his face.  
-Heh souds like him, well, good night.  
-Good night Luce.- and with that Lynn went to the dreams realm, thinking about his brother "you are mine now Linc, and I'm not going to let you go"

~Day one: after school~  
That was the most stresing school day in Lincoln's life, he was so stressed and worry thinking about Lynn that he couldn't pay attention in anithing, even Ronnie Anne noticed and asked him if someone (appart from her) was picking on him, but he couldn't tell anybody about it, even his former girlfriend, so he told her that it was just one of Lisa experiments that gone wrong (again). And now like in the morning, Lynn and he were in the van together, and opposite at was he was waiting, both of them were quiet... well not quiet at all. Lincoln was sweating bullets while Lynn have a smile on her and time to time she looked at him just to smile and go back to do nothing. Those were sly smiles and he know it, he know that she was about to do something, but what?  
...  
The way back to home was long as lent. Lincoln feel uneasy but relievd in some point... untill Lynn make her move.  
She get close to he, reaching his ear in a way that no one could notice it "you have 5 minute to get ready, see you in your room" she whispered and mae her way to the house leaving Lincoln with the worst goosebumps he ever have "this is happening... oh man, this is really happening"  
...10 minutes later...  
He have done it. Looking again at himself in a poket mirror just make him feel... ! He can even describe it! He surely didn't feel comfortable wearing the outfit, like before, the idea didn't appeal to him and now less than ever, but at the same time it wasn't so bad, actualy, he felt like if he were wearing only his undies, like if he was about to read comics, so the only word he could use o describe the feeling was... neutrality? Besides, the dress was very pretty... "I would like to see Lynn using it... wait, what?" why he was thinking about this now? why in Lynn? It was kind of Lenis stile so why he thought first in Lynn?  
Question after question formed in his mind but the answers must wait because he saw the doorknob turning, cold sweat runing down through his back, he was about to get caught.  
The door opened.  
It was Lynn.  
In his whole life he have never been so relief to see Lynn, but the feeling quickly turned to shame as he looks the face of his sister, realizing what he was wearing. Lincoln blushe and looking to the floor he grabbed his left arm. He felt defeated and hurt.  
Meanwhile for Lynn was too much sensations to handle. At first was the surprise of the first contact, then the joy and satisfaction took place giving her a wide jaw drop-smile, the afther seeing his brother reaction she felt gulty but somehow excited.  
-Cute...- was the only thing she could say. Lincoln after hear her sister praise lift his spirit a little.  
-What?- he told her, just to comfirm if he heard her correct.  
-You look so cute!- Lynn couldn't think stright at this point so she say what it comes to her mind. Both siblings flushed and frozen in place till the sound of foot steps coming from the stairs makes them react, Lynn trowed herself into her brother's room, closing the door behind her. Both siblings looked at the door hoping that no one wanted to open it. They hear Lana and Lola going to their room, Lana screaming repeatedly "no" while Lola yelled at her "I want to do your nails to see how it will look on mine!"  
-It's too risky in here. Someone could see us in this zero-privacity house, we have to go somewere else, Lucy probably is about to do her spying-on-Lincoln routine through the vents.- Lincoln was impressed that Lynn didn't wanted to make it public, but he heard something else that make him forget the danger.  
-Wait, Lucy spy on me through the vents?!  
Lynn have other things more importants to think than his brother worries -C'mon Linc we have to hurry, we can use the garage for today.- but Lincoln didn't want to let it go easily.  
-No! tell me now what is that about, why do Lucy spy on me?  
-Ugh, look I will tell you but first we REALLY have to go NOW!- With no option Lincoln accept and make a run for it to the garage, fortunately they didn't encoutered with anyone in their way. Once they were in the garage, Lynn closed the door from the inside with a padlock, making shure that no one have see them.  
-So...- Lincoln began -are you going to tell me why Lucy spy on me?- he really have a lot of questions in his mind but that one was his priority.  
-Look Lincoln, don't take it that way, it's just... well you are the only boy in the house were ten girls live (mom and dad doesn't count), and we have something on you, Lucy like to wach you through the vents, and write poems about you, Lola like your company for her tea parties, Lana like more playing with you in the raining days, Lisa avoid experimenting with you, Leni design more clothes for you than for the others, Luand want you to be the first to hear her new jokes, I have heard Luna saying that you are her favorite groupie (don't know what exactly that means), gosh! even Lori tend to prefer you in many things and she have a boyfriend!- that was new for him and he didn't know how to take it. He feel flattered that ten (not counting the baby) girls feel attracted to him, but the problem was that nine of them were his sisters! Again, he felt happy but weird.  
-I... I don't know what to say... wait a minute, and what about you?- he didn't really wanted to know but it was too late to stop.  
-Well...- Lynn stoped and blush a little, she began to pay with her foot making circles in the ground "she looked so cute wen she do that" Lincoln thought, once again he was thinking in Lynn -you see... I... I like to play with you... to be with you... A LOT, in one hand because you are the only one that I can play beeing rude without worring so much, and in the other hand, you are the only one that want to do the things that I like, and I know that you support everybody in the house but...- Lynn stop playing with her foot and looked at her brother in the eyes, so confident and excited that Lincoln's heart skip a beat -I feel that you really want to stay with me when I nneed and even when I don't, I feel so happy.  
Lynn was airing her heart to him and he began to feel nervous, but what it was worse, he began to see Lynn as the girl she was and not like his sister. He have to stop this.  
-Wow... umm...- nothing. He have nothing in his mind that could help him so he took hus last resort -oh boy this dess is making me feel cold now.  
Lynn stoped her train at the fact that Lincoln was crossdressing. Both sibligs look at each other and after a couple of seconds they broke in mad laughts.  
-Jajajaja Linc... you... you... bff!- the hysterical laught make Lynn feel relief, her brother really know how to make her feel good.  
-Jajajaja... look! somehow I look like Lori in her better times! jajajaja.  
-When was that! jajajaja.  
They keep making jokes about it for an hour. They really were having a good time, just the two of them.  
-Linc- Lynn said more calm and serious -it really suit you that look.  
-Oh c'mon Lynn, I feel weird, I really thought about doing this but now I know that I don't like the idea at all.  
-I know but... you really look cute. It make me think how it would be if you were a girl instead of a boy.  
-You... you think that it would be better if I were a girl?  
-Hell no! I mean... yea, many things could be easy for everyone but... I really like you beeing a boy.  
-Then why do you asked me to dress like this?- Lincoln really want to know why and if there were a moment to ask, this was it.  
-I... at the beginning was to punish you for trying to take away one of my favorite things.  
-Punching me is one of your favorite things to do?  
-What? No! Whait... you see it like that?  
-Well, sometimes you really looks like you enjoy hurting me.  
-No! I'm bonding with you! I thought you knew that I like to play with you... I'm sorry, I didn't think that I was hurting you that much.- Lynn really didn't stop to think that she was beeing that rude to him. She felt worry that Lincoln have a grudge on her and her games.  
-It's ok Lynn- to her relief, Lincoln hugged her -I'm the one who is sorry, I thought that you were just hurting me, I didn't stop to think that thats the way you bond. I hurt you.  
Lynn really loved her brother, he always wanted to make all of them happy.  
-Forget it bro, we are just a couple of dense dumbs jeje.  
-Yes we are... so what you want to do now? you have six days and a half left of Lincoln free of chores.  
-Mind if we just talk for the rest of the day?  
-Shure why not? but can I at least change my clothes?  
-Nope, I want to see you a little more like that jeje.  
-Ugh!  
And so like that the time flew away for the siblings, just talking about their lifes; how the day was, how the teachers makes them feel, what they think about the people around them, etc. They didn't stop, they were so inmerse in their conversation that they didn't felt hunger of tired, they only stop till it was midnight and they heard Lori shouting their names.  
-Lynn! Lincoln! it's too late, come back already you twerps!  
-Dang it! We are coing Lori!- Lincoln answered.  
-I give you one minute or else!  
-Yea, yea we know!- now it was Lynn.  
-Good, I don't want to clean the garage after I finish with you.- ! "she knows!" both siblings thought.  
-She knows! oh boy, what I'm going to do?- Lincoln began to hyperventilate.  
-Relax Linc, maybe she only know that we are here.- Lynn told him, trying to calm the poor boy.  
-Yes... you might be right...- it worked.  
-Of course! if she saw you she would have said it or something!  
-Ok... but now I have a problem, how in hell I'm going to enter the house dressed like this?  
-Mmmm I think I have a plan. Can you use dad's garden clothes?  
-It's too big for me.  
-Better than nothing.  
...  
-What are you two do... Lincoln why are you wearing dad's garden clothes?- Lori asked  
-Umm... I...- Lincoln was numb, but thakfully Lynn cut him out.  
-Well, I dumpted him in the trash so many times that he smelled horrible so he change into dad's clothes and we leave the others i the garage, jeje.  
-Humm, well I'm not going to clean those twerp. We leave you something to eat in the frige, eat and sleep and if I see a dish dirty in the sink...  
-Yea, yea we know!  
-And you better know! Night twerps.  
Lori left them alone in the kitchen, it was indeed late, Lori was the only one that was awake.  
-Tomorrow is school day so we better hurry.- Lincoln hasted Lynn.  
They didn't feel the hunger untill the firs bite of their dinner, they devoured the food like if were just water. While they do the dishes they talked a little more, both wishing that that moment never ended.  
-Yeah I know right?! ... Linc, I want to ask you do something for tomorrow.  
-Well you know that I'm under your control for all the week so ask me anything.  
-I... I know that you are going to hate it but, please use the outfit for tomorrow, and we will see in the mall.  
"This just went to SH-" Lincoln thought.

End of "Day 1: Airing my heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, shit happen so here the resume: sister, sick, hospital, bye bye money, staying for a couple of days, FUCK. And thats pretty much all.  
> New chapters when I can, see ya everybody.  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> SHITTY GRAMAR!!!


	3. Day 2 "Cinema scoop"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

~Day 2: After school~  
Lincoln was just watching through the window of the van, looking at nothing. He just had a fight with Ronnie Anne. Since yesterday the tension was building in the relationship, in one hand, Ronnie Anne really wanted to know what was happening to Lincoln, why he was so tense and immerse in his thoughts, she even kissed him but his response was to back away and that was the cherry in the cake. In the other hand, Lincoln didn't wanted her to know what was going on, he was sure that if she knew that Lynn make him wear "the outfit" Ronnie Anne will flip and probably try to get some kind of revenge on Lynn, he was immerse in this when Ronnie Anne out of the blue kissed him, he backed away just as a reflect but she tooked it like a sigh of rejection and walked away. He followed her trying to clarify the situation but Ronnie Anne was too mad at him that she kicked him in the familly jewels and walk away. He knew her well enough to know that if he kept trying, she will throw him from the rooftop of the school, besides, he had enough with that perfectly aimed nut shot.  
It really hut to Lynn seeing her brother like that and what was worst, he didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't the only one to notice this, naturally, all of her sisters wanted to knew what was happening to him and cheer him up, but he played his winner card against them "the last time you guys helped me I get a black eye" and remained silent in the back of the van. Lynn and Leni sat with him trying to help him, but Leni wasn't of much help once the van hit the road so it was only Lynn (and the wild wild west was no more... at least for now).  
-Bro... I...- Lynn relly wished that she, only for this one, could have soething that make Lincoln happy -I... oh hey look, what is coming!- she pointed at a lorry load, full of cars. Lincoln watching this knew what was coming -you know the game bro, get ready!- Lincoln closed his eyes shut and brace for the full load of punchies, but much to his amazement they felt... soft? He opened his eyes and saw Lynn delivering her punches slow and soft with a forced smile and sadness in her eyes "maybe she remembered that I didn't like this... but she just want to be closer to me... and now I am hurting her even more" he thought. He have to do something to get her back, even if that means that he will get hurt in the process "if I fell, I will fell burning in glory!!"  
-Well, that was pathetic- he told her -now let me teach you how it is done, det ready!- Lincoln then proceeded to deliver a storm of punches in a very surprised Lynn, but even knowing the tomboy was capable of endurace the pain, he didn't want to hurt his sister.  
-Heh, is that everything you have?- Lynn have regained confidence, at least his brother was there with her -I went easy on you before and I won't make that mistake again, brace yourself!- she said and like a a student after realizing that he fucked up in the exam, Lincoln knew he made a HUGE mistake. Her fists were like a fucking truck hitting in his arm.  
-Ugh! ok it's my turn and you have to be prepare.  
-Oh! you think that I will let you hit me? try if you can!  
Both siblings spended the rest of the travel just playing and for all of their sisters, the sound of Lincoln laughing makes them fell happy again. Lynn did what nnone of them could done, and that make Lynn jump in happyness in her mind.  
...  
Lincoln was now in the garage and in his "outfit" just like Lynn have asked him last night. Lynn didn't tell him anything else, probably they will expend the day lile yesterday, just talking... but why did Lynn wanted him to crossdress again? Did she developed a fetish? and if that was the case, he have to talk with her seriously. And one gain he was interrupted in the midle of his thoughts, again thankfully for Lynn.  
-Ah... yea, I forgot it- Lynn have forgot that she asked Lincoln to dress like that and the sight of his cuteness make her flush.  
-What did you forget?  
-Oh! n-nothing...  
-Ooook...? so what are we going to do today? do you want to talk like yesterday?- Lincoln risk the question.  
-Oh no...- "shit" Lincoln thought -We are going to go to the cinema...- "shit, shit!" -and before you ask, yes, only the two of us...- "phew!" -there is a movie that I really want to see but I need you to look like that... infront of Lori.- "shit, Shit, SHIT!"  
-Why?!  
-Because I can't go alone because I'm still 11 and probably mom or dad will make one of our sisters to come with me and I really don't want anybody to know what kind of movie I want to see, and if you go, everyone will ask you what movie we wached, and I know how persistents we are, but if a friend comes with me we will be free, besides, you are under my total control so roll with it!  
-Ok... at least let me get some money and...  
-Don't worry about that! here, take it- Lynn gave him a white purse... -I went to your room and took your wallet that was under your bed, so we are ready to go!  
-A purse... WHAT THE HECK LYNN! and how do you know about my secret place to hide my money?!  
-C'mon bro, that is like the most comon place to hide something, and before you ask, yea I know about your other "secret" places to hide it, and for the purse... sorry but you have to look like a girl and a girl use a purse instead of a backpack.  
-Then why you don't use one?  
-That's not my style you doofus!  
-MINE NEITHER!  
-Just... do it ok.  
-Unnnnnggghh! you are a terrible sister you know?  
-Yea, yea whatever, lets go.  
...  
~In the van~  
-Ok, so... what was your name again?- Lori asked.  
-I-I'm Lindsay, Lindsay Lorn.- Lincoln answered with the girliest voice he could make.  
-And why I haven't see you before?- Lori keep asking.  
-That's 'cuz she's...- Lynn answered this time, her mind was working like mad in some background to get away -shy! yea, Lindsay is really shy and she feel nervous just looking how many we are so she doesn't get close when we are together je, je...  
-Hmm, fair enough- Lincoln and Lynn felt so relieve that Lori fell for it.  
The rest of the travel was quiet, Lori didn't asked anything and the couple of "friends" and for some reason this makes them feel stressed and their face reflcted it. Lori in the other hand looked like she was enjoying it for some reason? Lincoln wasn't so sure about this but when he looked at the rearvew sometimes his glance crossed with the one of his sister and he could swear that she smiled, not like a comon happy smile kind but like a sly smile "she knew something I'm sure of it, but what do she knows that is the mistery"  
After a couple of minutee the van reached the theater and thankfully the spell broke at the words of Lori.  
-Ok we're here, I'll come for you at 6 and you two twerps and you'd better be here by then.  
And with that Lori drove away, Lynn and Lincoln waited till the van desapeared around the corner.  
-So what now?- Lincoln asked -how much time do we have till the movie begin?  
-Acttually... we have like 2 minutes to buy the tickets...  
-TWO MINUTES!!! we have to hurry!!- Lincoln took Lynn by the arm and run to the theater's ticket post dragging his sister like a rag doll all the way -Hellogoodafternoon- he began to bable to the poor guy behind the register -canyoupleasegivemetwotickets to... what movie was?- Lynn was still trying to recover from her bumpy travel but she was consent enough to answer.  
-T-the bowman...- she said, Lincoln quickly looked at the billposter looking for the said movie "the bowman... where... what tha..." he found it 'The Bowman -gender: romance, action' "a God dam romance... no wonder why she didn't wanted anybody to know about it... well. Shit"  
-Here are your tickets girls, it's $16.10  
-Oh! here...- Lincoln felt really disturbed using a purse, he took out his Ace Savvy wallet and extracted a 20 bill giving it to the ticket seller in exchange for the entries.  
-Here is your change, good day and enjoy your movie.  
When Lincoln turned to give Lynn her ticket she was already in the soda fountain waiting for him to pay a banana split "now this?! you are killing me Lynn, well, not me but my wallet!"  
-Are you kidding me? a banana split? why not popcorn?  
-Well at first it was popcorn but then I saw a couple with one and it gave me whim, now hurry and pay, the movie almost began!- "no mercy" Lincoln curse himself for having the wonderfull idea of making that bet.  
-How much is it?- he asked defeated.  
-$20 little miss.- "holly chesus checkers! it cost even more than the tickets?! no fucking wonder why that couple shared just one of this things!" probably this was some kind of pay back for draging her like a rag doll before, Lincoln bite his lower lip and sigh while once again extracted another 20 bucks from his now empty wallet.  
-Can you give us another spoon?- Lincoln asked to the seller.  
-Sorry miss but this is only for couples or solo, so it's just one spoon per customer.  
-Uuuuuggggh! here take and thanks.- much to the dislike of the seller, Lincoln trowed the bill like a ball, landing in the floor before making his way to the show room with Lynn follow him behind.  
-Linc, are you all right?- Lynn asked, she was really worry for him now. "I never had see him this mad" Lynn thought.  
-NO! I'm not ok Lynn!- Lincoln turned to face her giving her a glare that make Lynn step back, his eyes, full of rage.  
-I-I'm sorry, I... we can share the banana split if you want... i'm sorry bro...- she was scared, and Lincoln saw the fear, the fear for him in the eyes of Lynn as clear as water.  
-*sigh* I'm sorry Lynn it's just... I had a really hard day and I lost it for a moment there. I'm sorry for being a douche for a moment... c'mon , we will mis the movie if we stay here.- Lincoln smiled at her, but she could feel the sadnes in that smile.  
They sat in their seats, the commercials still rolling, just two other couples apart from them, her heart beating hard in her chest "oh man, this will be harder than I thought" Lynn didn't knew what to do, why she felt like that? she have been in the cinema with her siblings a million of times before, this time was the same... except that she was alone with Lincoln crossdressed... aaaaand they were about to see a romance (and action) movie... maybe she was thinking it too much, after all, he was her younger brother and...  
-You know Lynn...- he cut her line of thoughts -I think that you deserve to know why I'm like this, well I mean if you want.  
-Yes! uh... y-yes I want to know... I haven't see you like that before and I'm worry... I'm here for you.- he looked at her, she really meaned, she wanted to help him. He felt something warm in his chest, and it was growing, he felt happy.  
-I... remember the girl that I kiss because you guys told me that she likes me?  
-The girl that punched you?  
-Ronnie Anne, yes.  
-I'm still sorry for that bro.  
-No, it's all right, you guys were right, she likes me and... well, we have been dating since then- a sharp pain crossed in her chest after hearing the last part, but Lincoln keep going -I'm sorry forn not telling you about it but sometimes you guys meddle too much... *sigh* today we had a fight and she leave very clear that she wanted to be alone for a time by kicking me in the jewels...  
-SHE WHAT?! oh, she's soooooo dead.  
-No! pease, don't do anything, it was my fault really! She kissed me and I pushed her away... please don't tell anyone about this, you are the only one that will know- Lynn's rage disappear after hearing her brother pledge. Only she will know about it, it was their secret. Again her heart began beating heavily -and now I'm freaking out wearing this dress in public.  
-Sorry about it- now it was her turn -it's just... I feel lonely... all of you guys have friends except me (and Lucy but she have her "ghost" friends and Lily but she doesn't count). Lori have a couple of friends and Boby, Leni have three friends as dumb as her, Luna have tons of friends especially Chunk, Luan have her humorous circle, you have Clyde, Lola and Lana share friends. gosh! even Lisa have college profesors as friends, everyone except me... my teammates avoid me out of the practices, and no one in my class like to talk about sports and I don't have anything else to make conversation...- Lincoln sat there without saying a word, it was the first time that he think about it, she really was alone outside of the familly, he hadn't saw her with someone... it hurts him the loneliness of Lynn -when you dress like this makes me feel like if I'm with a friend, and it make me happy at least for a moment.  
-Lynn... I didn't think you feel like that. You always looks so happy, so energetic. I should have payed more attention.  
-No, it's not your fault. I like to be with you. You are always there for us... for me. I want to spend more time with you than anyone else because you bare with me no matter what, and I really appreciate it.  
Lincoln instinctively put his hand in Lynn's hand, holding her tight, comforting her with his warm. Both siblings looked at each other in the eyes saying nothing, getting closer and closer at each other, their hearts beating in unison and... someone in the back gigle breaking the spell. Quickly they got back at their seats, both in full tomato and what was worst; in silence, awkward silence.  
Fast as lighting Lynn looked everywere that could help her to get out of that situation, and the answere presented infront of her: the now melting banana split.  
-Uh, Linc... want some ice cream?  
Lincoln thanked her in his mind for breacking the heavy atmosphere -Yes! thanks... but we only have one spoon.  
-We share it.  
-That's gross.  
-C'mon Linc! we are brothers, and besides I have used your tootbrush a million times.  
-Ewww Lynn!  
-Knock it off man, it's not a big deal.  
-...Ok, just 'cuz I really want to enjoy at least some of those $20 bucks.- he said and took a full spoon of chocolate ice cream and passed it to Lynn -Mmm here, your turn.- Lynn took the spoon and filled it with the strawberry ice cream, but before she eat it a thought came to her mind "an indirect kiss from Lincoln" she blushed while she put the spoon in her mouth "delicious" she thought.  
  
~6 pm~  
The movie was surprisingly good, Lincoln had really enjoyed it, and apparently Lynn too have enjoyed it, both were in the rendezvous point waiting for Lori just talking about the movie, how they like it would ended, how the archer aka "bowman" really needed a redemption, and things like that.  
Lori arrive after couple of minutes late but this didn't anoyed them, once inside the van, the couple didn't stop talking, they just ignored the fact that Lori was there.  
-Looks like you two had a good time.- Lori said.  
-Yea! it was a great movie!- Lynn answered.  
-Great, so... Lindsey, where do I drop you?- Lori asked.  
-What do you mean?  
-Yea, it's 6 o'clock, it's late so I should leave you in your house.  
Oh snap! they didn't thought about it. Lynn looked at Lincoln afraid that they could get caught, Lincoln returned the glance ant thought quickly in something.  
-Oh! eh... my father will pick me up in the buss stop near your house.  
-Really? it would be no trouble for me to leave you in your house, or at least stay with us in our house till he came.  
-No, thank you, he said he will be there at 6:15, again thank you for the invitation anyways.  
-Well, if you say so.- Lynn mumble a "you are a genious" at Lincoln and gave him a soft punch in the arm.  
...  
-This is your stop Lindsey- Lori announced. Lincoln descend from the van, thanking Lori for the trip.  
-See you morrow after school Linc... Lindsey!- Lynn shout.  
-Morrow Lynn!- Lincoln answered and looked how the van disappeared in the horizon. He really enjoyed his day and how... wait! did Lynn said they will see tomorrow again like that?! Shit not again!  
  
End of "Day two: Cinema scoop"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bat gramar!!


	4. Day 3 "Hello Loud familly"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy meets girls, girls meet girl?

~Day 3, after school~  
Lincoln was in the porch of his house, crossdressed (again) and not knowing what to do next.  
Yesterday Lynn had asked him (indirectly) to meet her after class infront of Lori, but the invitation wasn't for Lincoln but for Lindsey his now alter ego when he crossdress. How far he let his sister go with this was a mistery even for him. To be fair, both of them enjoy their lone company, away from the rest of the world. This makes Lincoln feel... unncomfortable? no, it wasn't that, sure he have problems with his relationship with Ronnie Anne (today he couldn't talk to her, probably because she was still mad for yesterdays events) and this make him feel sad but not lonely or hurt (except for his nut sack wich still hurt by the way), he really waited and wanted to feel devastated for fighting with his first girlfriend but the feels vanished as fast as they came... "Lynn" he found himself thinking in his sister and how much fun the last two days have been for them. Never before he had experienced such joy at the point that he forgot he was crossdressing in public "and we almost kissed" the memory of the cinema was still fresh in his mind making him blush, her face getting closer and closer, her eyes shining and looking at him and just him, her soft pink lips preparing for his, her sweet smell... The sound of the doorknob turning brought him back to the real world, he can hear his heartbeats clear as if was a megaphone in his heart, he tried to move, maybe run away before someone could see him but his legs didn't answered him.  
The door had burst open and Luna came out. Lincoln froze.  
-Woa! heeeeeyyyy, who are you?- Luna asked, he felt relieved that his disguise worked but now the real problem was his voice, again he tried his girliest voice.  
-L-Lindsey, my name is Lindsey, I'm looking for Lynn, is she in house?- he knew she was there but he had to looks like if he doesn't knows.  
-Umm yea, she's here. Come inside.  
-No! I mean, no thank you, I'll wait for her here.  
-Aww don't be shy, you can wait for her in the living room- reluctantly Lincoln make his way to the couch in the living room, escort by Luna -let me call her, LYNN YOUR FRIEND LINDSEY CAME FOR YOU!!  
From upstairs and in the same fashion came the answer -OK I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!  
-Well...- Luna began and Lincoln already know where this was going -while we wait for her, tell me bout you gurl.  
-Umm... I don't know what to say.  
-C'mon tell me whatever you want, Lori told me that you were shy and just that, and Lynn wasn't much help too.  
-I... uh...  
-Do you like music?- Luna cut him, this time he thanked the interruption, it gave him a scape route.  
-Y-yea, I sure like it.  
-Sweet! what kind of music?  
-I like rock and...  
-Even better!- she cut him again -do you follow any band?  
-I... I like Smooch and...  
-Smooch is great!- again she cut him, Lincoln was getting annoyed at this point -hey would you like to hear me? you know? I'm a rocker!  
-Shure why not.  
-Sweet!- like if she was prepared, Luna took her guitar from behind the couch and began a sweet nasty solo, it was one of Luna's favorite solos, Lincoln had heard it many times and each time feel like the first, he really enjoyed Luna playing for him -Yea! feel it bro!- suddenly the music stoped and Lincoln looked at Luna confused.  
-Are you ok?- he asked.  
-Sorry, it's just...- Luna broke the eye contact and looket at the floor -you see, I have a brother, the name is Lincoln, maybe Lynn have told you 'bout him, lately he has been... distant- her voice broke a little in the last word but she continue like if nothing happened -I know that he need time for himself but... I really miss him- with each word her voice sounded less energetic -for a moment you looked like him... actually, you look like him, you even have the buck teet and the freckles.. the nose... -"oh shit! she's so close! I have to do something NOW" Lincoln thought.  
-Umm actually... just the freckles.- "I really, REALLY hope she fall"  
-What do you mean?  
-Well my nose and my buck teet are like this because of Lynn.  
-How?  
-Not so long I went to wach a baseball practice of Lynn, it was her turn at the bat. She saw me just as the pitcher trowed the ball, she reacted just in time to hit the ball, it flew directly to were I was, I don't like to be surrounded by people so I like to seat at the far site of the stands, the ball hit me right in the nose knocking me. When I woke up I was in the infarmary with a broken nose for life and a buck teet for falling like two seats infront of me.  
-Wow! And Lynn didn't do anything?- "YES! she ate the whole rood" Lincol proud of himself thought.  
-She was the one that took me to the infarmary. When I woke up she was next to me crying and mumbling "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" over and over again.  
-Jajaja oh man! I would have loved to see that!  
-See what?- Lynn asked from behind the couch -what you guys are talking about?  
-Lindsey just told me the story of how you give her a broken nose and the buck teet.  
-B-but it wasn't on purpose!- Lincoln quickly protested -Lynn just hit the ball an the pure luck make the baseball ball go right to my nose!- Lincoln added hoping that Lynn will keep the story.  
-I really would love to see you crying like that sis!- Luna keep mocking while Lincoln begun to sweat bullets.  
-What? I didn't cryed, it was Lindsey the one who woke up in a mess of tears blood and mucus!- "you started this bro, now suck it!" Lynn thought -I apologized but she keeped crying like a baby.- "Your turn bro"  
-Oh really?! because I remember that the nurse had to buy a box of tissues just for you and on top of that she had to take you out of the nusery because you keep hugging me soo tight while crying.- Lincoln got the message accepting the challenge.  
  
_For the sake of this chapter, all of you guys and mine I will cut the shit that this two dorks trow at each other. So being said that the discussion took aprox 15 min. of pure bull shit in a heated exchange of passive-aggressive insults and arguments while Luna just enjoyed seeing a sweet relationship that (finally) have her younger sister. Lynn and Lincoln got at the point that they just enjoyed themselves in a fake story untill  Luna began asking them for more anecdotes, Lynn and Lincoln looked at each other and began to lie like if was presidential elections. Everything was perfect untill..._  
  
-Kids, dinner is ready!- announce their mother from the kitchen.  
The three siblings looked at the clock. It's 6 o'clock. They just have spended hours just talking (again).  
-Darn! I forgot that I was going to buy a couple of strings for my axe- Luna said -at least I heard a couple of sweet fake story tellers!  
-... WHAT?!- Lynn and Lincoln said at the same time.  
-C'mon dudes, I live with 10 siblings, I can smell lies from the distance- all the confidence that the two siblings felt dissapeared in seven words.  
-W-what are you saying! everything is real...- Lincoln now felt nervous infront of his sister. He looked at Lyynn for support but she was in worst conditions than him, she was frozen, unable to think stright.  
-Since the first one whe Lindsey said that Lynn got kicked off of the nursery for crying too much I started to have  suspicious- good lord, they were safe. Luna still think that Lincoln is Lindsey -then when Lynn said that Lindsey stacked two chairs over the drunk guy in the park everything make sence. I don't know you enought but I can see that you are shy enought to not do that.  
-Then why you didn't say anithing?- Lynn finally got out of her trance.  
-It was fun to see you guys trying not to screw each other. So, hey Lindsey, care to join us for dinner?  
-I... um, I'n not hungry thanks.  
-You can't lie to me, I saw your eyes growing when mom said "dinner"  
-Besides you are drooling right now.- Lynn added.  
-Lynn you are not helping!  
-Don't worry Lindsey, mom is a good chef (not like Lori). you can have Lincoln's part... where is he?- Luna asked. It has been three days in a roll that Lincoln go ot after class just to came back very late at night. At first Luna was happy to see her brother out of the house (since he practically spended the mayority of his time in house just reading comics or helping his sisters) being more sociable, but she began to feel empty, and not only she, all of her sisters became more hostile against each other and without Lincoln the fights lasted longer. But what was more, she feel empty without her fav groupie...  
...  
The three of them worked their way to the dnning room. Lincoln still reluctant about the whole thing because he knew that they fooled Luna and Lori, but Lisa was a totally diferent story. The brainiac girl surely will split the beans in just one good look at him. he tried to think somthing to avoid the girl. Nothing came to his mind.  
Lincoln was so immerse in his thoughts that he instinctively went to his place in the kids table.  
Linc! what are you doing?!- Lynn wishpered. She went after him as soon as she saw him -you are going to blow your cover!  
-Uh?- He was confused at first and the he realize, too late, what he just have done.  
-Who are you and why did you seat in my brother's spot?- asked Lucy who was already in her spot. Lincoln froze in place, he tried to spoke but a voice coming from the entrace of the kitchen interrupted him.  
-Lindsey?- Luna asked from the door frame -why did you seat in the kids table? and, how did you knew it?  
-I... um I live in a small house and we are five cousins so my parents and my brothers eat in the table of the dining room... while I, being the youngest of them all, eat in a table in the kitchen, I... I did it just for pure instincts, jeje... oh! sorry, my name is Lindsey.  
-So... Lindsey...- the goth girl spoke -my name is Lucy and you didn't answered my question, I asked, who are you?  
"Lucy is being rude, I haven't seen this side of her before... but why is she like this" Lincoln thought "note to myself: talk to Lucy about this later" -sorry, I thought that you asked for my name. I'm Lynn's friend.  
-Ok duchess of darkness, that's enought!- Lynn shout angry at how Lucy was treating her friend... eh.. Lincoln -leave my friend alone you... you... -Lynn searched for words -you proto emo!  
"Not this again" Lincoln thought -Calm down Lynn, it was my fault in first place!- now before someone could say something Lincoln looked at Luna -Sorry for that, were do I seat then?  
-Oh! I think you will be fine next to Lynn, is that ok?  
-Yes, thank you. C'mon Lynn, I have to go home earlier today.  
-Yea... let's go- Lynn accepted, reluctantly to let the fight.  
-Sorry for causing problems Lucy.  
-Uhum, whatever.- "Oh! we're SO going to talk about thi later" Lincoln thought.  
...  
-So, Lindsey- said Mrs. Loud - you two have been spending pretty much time togetter lately.  
-No to mention that I had never see yo- ouch!- Ms. Loud added and iterrupted by a kick in the knee from his wife.  
All the atention in the grow up table was centered in Lincoln (escept for Lori who was busy in her meal, trying to finish it as soon as possible so she could get back to her phone), he knew he must be convincing.  
-Well... uh the thing is... I don't like the people.  
-She's shy- added Lynn.  
-Oh, I can see that- Ms Loud said.  
-You look... familiar...- said Leni. She looked at Lincoln deeply in the eyes, making him feel uncomfortable.  
-Oddly familiar...- Luan took the baton -I swear you kinda look like... Lincoln?  
-Yea, I know!- Luna second her sister -But they told me that it's just the freckles, Lynn broke her nose and teet with a home run!- thank goddess they told that story earlier, it will make things easiest.  
-You supposed to do a hit and a homerun, not to hit and run home! hahaha! get it?- everybody sighted at Luan joke (except for her father who laught with her).  
-Lynn Jr Loud you broke her nose and you didn't told us?- Mrs Lous scold her daughter. For a moment Lynn looked at Lincoln searching for support. He took the message.  
-B-but that was an accident! and besides, that's how we meet!- Lynn was so grateful for her brother "I have to give this man a cookie"  
-I'm sorry that I didn't told you about this before but Lindsey insisted that she didn't wanted to make the whole situation even bigger.  
-Well at least Lindsey... didn't... broke us troubles tonight.- in his mind a loud 'YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA' echoed and a pair of imaginary shades fell perfectly in his eyes, everyone sighed at Ms Loud joke (except Luan who fell to the floor laughting).  
The rest of the dinner flowed smoot, no one asked more questions about Lincoln and Lynn 'friendship' or anything related to them, but there was one thing... well someone that Lincoln couldn't shake off: Leni. Since she noted the similarity with her brother she didn't lift her gaze off of him, Lincoln could feel her eyes glued at him, almost as if she could see his soul "she knows" the thought disappeared soon as he though on it. It was ridiculous! Maybe Lori was aware at some point but Leni?! he loved his sister with all his heart but she really have problems in her attic. So why he felt so nervous?  
-I think it's time for me to leave- Lincoln announced -my dad will pick me up in the same place that yesterdays so I don't need a pick up from you, thank you anyways.  
-It has been a pleasure to have you today Lindsey- Mrs Loud said -I hope you could come again another day.  
-I'm looking forwar to it, thank you for the invitation.  
-Bye bye Lindsey!- all of the sisters say their good bye to the "girl"  
-We couldn't go to the park today but tomorrow will be another day! so see you tomorrow Lindsey!- "Gosh darn it Lynn!" Lincoln thought.  
...  
Ten minutes after 'Lindsey' depart, Lincoln returned to his house. His parents scolded him for getting back at a lat hour of the night, his only excuse didn't helped him at all, but thankfully Clyde got his back and played along with the "I was in the house of my friend" alibi so he only got a low scold and a "go to your room" later he will pay to his friend a kind of reward (probably some Lori's photos).  
Lincoln was preparing to get some sleep when his door opened.  
-Hi Lincoln...- Lynn said -can I sleep with you tonight?  
-Why?  
-Remember the fight with Lucy at dinner?  
-Oh yea, I still have to talk to her abot that.  
-Well... I don't want to sleep next to her for a time (like a couple of days) and I don't want to sleep in the tub so I was hoping that I can sleep with you instead.  
-Sure you can... I mean, you don't have to ask for permission since I have to do whatever you want for the rest of the week, but it's nice of you to ask for it.  
-Hehe I still forget about it... thank you Lincoln.  
Lynn make herself a comfy space between the wall and a spot reserved for her brother while Lincoln put on his pijamas and turned the light off to finally take his space. Both siblings remained in silence just looking at the ceiling for a while, trying to sleep without succes.  
-Lincoln- spoke Lynn- do you hate me?  
-Of course not! why did you ask that?  
-'Cuz... I made you crossdress and go to places like that... infront of our familly... I make you pay for the cinema thing even when I knew that you didn't have much money...  
-Lynn, stop please.  
-If I were you, I would have quit since the first day no mather what punishment I would face, and...- Lynn was losign it, a couple of tears began to flow through her cheeks.  
-Lynn!- in a fast move Lincoln grab Lynn's cheeks with both hands and turned her face at him, his expression was serious but kind that make Lynn's heart skip a beat -Yes you are right, since the first day I wanted to quit, but I didn't, first because I'm a man and I made a promise to you (actually a bet but whatever) and I can't call myself a man if I quit just because I have to wear a dress. When we spent the whole day in the garage I not only had a sweet time, I had it by knowing you more- Lynn blushed after hearin the last part, but Lincoln have more for her -I thought that you didn't planned nothing beyond the dress but when we went to the cinema I realize what was happeing: you wanted a friend to spend the time (you actually told that) and I felt angry, angry at myself for not realize before, and I decided that no mather what you will ask in the future I will do it, and not only for the rest of the week, I'm talking from now on- now Lynn went full tomatoe mode, with the heart beating so hard that she was sure that Lincoln can hear it -I want to see you happy so stop thinking that I hate you. I love you, and I really mean it.- Lynn felt her heart stoped for a moment just to beat like a mad after, she began to cry, and this time not for sadness, but for joy.  
-Linc... I want you to hug me till I fall asleep.  
-Sure thing Lynn- Lincoln proceed with his bear hug, Lynn left herself get lost in his brace.  
-Thank you Lincoln... for everything.  
-I'm here for you, don't ever forget that.  
-I will never do that.  
They stayed like that for a couple of miutes hoping the other will fell asleep, neither of them did it but both of them thought the other did fell asleep and both kids begun ther move.  
Lynn aproached more to her brother chest, diving her face into his chest taking deep breaths of his smeel, while her hands searched for the heat of the not-so toned back of him and finally her legs entangling with his, she remembered when not so long ago she almost kissed him in the theater and this was a thousand times better and she loved it. She was in heaven.  
Lincoln in other hand, left himself being treated like a dakimura by his "sleeping" sister, he enjoyed each moment of it and when she finished he had the oportunity to take a deep breath of her scent, her hair smelled nice and a little strong because of the sweat but he didn't care. Her body heat warmed both; his body and spirit. He remembered the sensation he had not so long ago in the theater when he almost kissed her, this was a thousand times better and he loved it. He was in heaven.  
This time Both sibling fell asleep with one thing in their minds "I love her/him"  
  
  
End of "Day 3: Hello Loud familly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that went better than I thought.


	5. Day 4 "Two birds in the park"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Houston, lewd comfirm, preparing for full embrace.  
> -Copy that, proceed with caution... and maybe a couple of condoms too.

~Day four, morning~  
It was a fresh thursday mourning, the nice and warm sunlight enter through the tiny window of Lincoln's room at the time that some early birds began their songs. Little by little Lincoln woke up feeling warm and full of energy... maybe too much energy.  
-WOOD morning bitch- said his penis (oviously in his mind) -rise and shine sister fucker!  
Lincoln didn't care much of his mornings predicaments before so why do he have to care now? He hugged his dakimura squeezing it more and pressing his hard rock erection on it.  
-Eeep!- a soft squeak make Lincoln stop moving. Then it hit him hard as a concrete truck, he don't have a dakimura. Lincoln quickly opened his eyes to see what he was hugging but the only thing he could see was a thick mass of brown hair. What was infront of him? apparently some kind of animal, some of the familly pets? nah they all are small. Lincoln began his exploration now with his hands "what I'm touching right now?" it was a little firm but so soft at the same time, he squished it a bit more and then in each hand he felt something getting hard poking his palms "what the...?"  
-Ummm- a soft moan come from the thing then something soft begun to press agains his crotch. Weard... that voice souded like... Lynn.  
Suddenly everything came back to his mind. All the events of the previous night; Lynn asking him for sleep with him, the conversation with her, the hugh, the hipnotizing scent of Lynn... It was Lynn who was infront of him! but he remembered that they fell asleep looking at each other eyes, so why he only see her hair? probably in the night Lynn have changed her position placing herself as the small spoon and that brought the thought "I'm touching (squeezing) her breasts... aaaand poking her ass with my dick" to be fair it was Lynn who was pushing her bottoms against his dick but that wasn't the problem here, she wasn't a comon girl, she was his SISTER! that was wrong in so many levels, maybe last night his mind went too far but now he was in control so he have to stop that.  
His mind now fully awake begin the process of elimination "Awake her? nope, that would get things worse and surely akward. How about slowly getting away from her? nu-hu, if she was awake (and probably she was by now) she will know that I'm full aware of the situation and things will get akward. Should I continue with this? nones, sure it feel great but this is wrong, besides I have Ronnie so nope. Well there is only one thing left to do... please work" Having decide his ultimate move he mentaly counted to three preparing for the worst case scenario "1... 2... 3!!" with a not so fast move he put away his hands from the chest of his sister and turned his body in a 180° and softly yawned, just to be sure that if she was awake, she could thought that he was asleep the whole act.  
After a couple of seconds he felt at his back a (hopefully) recently awake Lynn, making her way out of the bed trying not to disturb her brother. Lincoln fake-sleeping just moved a little but enought to let Lynn pass over him, she get the hint and took the oportunity, Lincoln hold still while she passed over him but in the middle of the way she stopped.  
He couldn't see what was happening, what had stopped his sister? he wondered but not for long. Lynn grabed gently his shoulder and pushed him to one side making him fall on his back and again she stop moving. Now Lincoln was nervous, was she aware that he was awake? and more important, what was she going to do to him? and like she could read his mind she gave him the answer.  
He heard the springs of his bed grinding under the weight of Lynn and at the same time, he feel how she get closer and closer to him untill he could feel her breath in his face.  
-Linc- Lynn wishpered but Lincoln keep faking his sleep not knowing how he must deal with the situation. "She is about to crush me to dead for what I have done to her!" and with that in mind he braced for the impact... ? no? nothing? "what is she doing?" he thought, he still feel her breath inn his face but nothing happens for a while so he decide to make the first move.  
-Hmm!- he softly moaned and began to stretch, Lynn took by surprise trowed herself to the floor and a loud *thud was heared.  
-Lynn? what are you doing?- Lyncoln faked a recently wake up voice.  
-N-nothing!- she said nerviously, he almost caught her red handed.  
-Why are you in the floor?  
-I-it was you... you big doofus!  
-I? what did I do?  
-You pushed me while I was trying to get up of the bed!- "really? well let's roll with her" Lincoln thought.  
-Oh! umm... sorry for that.  
-Yea you better be! I gotta go, need to get ready for school- well, he too have to prepare for school so he didn't say anithing and just looked at Lynn makig her way out of his room but before she opened he door she turned to face him once more -and before I forget, today I was about to let you go with me to the park as Lincoln, but now you have to go as Lindsey as a punishment.  
What?! Lynn please!  
-Nope, too late, you screw yourself. See you after school here in the house.  
-Why not directly in the park?  
-Consider it part of your punishment, see ya bro.- with that she left leaving a slightly angry Lincoln.  
  
~After school~  
"I'm a FUCKING idiot" Lynn told to herself.  
Since that morning she couldn't stop thinking about the last night and how Lincoln really cared for her that much (without mentioning the special hugh), and she remember that morning too... she woke up inches away from her brother's face, for her in that moment the sole sight of him make her feel nervous, but his lips were soo... aluring, she went for a kiss "No!" her good sence yelled at her "this is wrong and you know it" she froze for a moment at the thought concluding that in deed that was wrong so she retreated turning 180° in her spot, her good sence won the battle but not the war.  
She took refuge in the brace of her sleeping brother "just... a couple of minutes more" she told to herself allowing her to get lost in the hugh.  
*Poke* Something had poked her bottoms. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to put two and two togetter and deduce what it was "Oh my Goddess, it's Lincoln's dick!" baffled with the fact, she tryed to move away from him, but he had other plans. He tighten the hugh, squeezing his not-so-manly-but-protective arms crossing them in her chest "well, this isn't so baaaa... and here comes his dick" the sleepy Lincoln didn't waste his oportunity being the big spoon. He pushed his hard rock erection deeper in her buns.  
-Eeep!- she slip a squeek hoping he hadn't heard her. He was so hard that she could feel some details of his dick even with the barrier of their undies, her good sence trying to knock off the growing lust of her aroused body but then his hands began to play with her breasts, gently massaging her nipples. He was soo gentle... so carying... so manly, she lost it.  
The lust was so strong that she was now worse than a vixen in season. She didn't care now, she wanted him, he was like a pizza in a manga convention, she want to consume him whole. She began to grind her bottoms against his throbbing dick and at the same time she let one of his fingers enter in a small hole of her shirt, grant him access to touch directly one of her (now hard as concrete) nipples sending her to a bliss.  
-Umm- she moaned. She was almost there but everithing stoped when Lincoln turned around giving her his back.  
Her mind still lost in the almost orgasmic experience hushed the now almost silent good sence "go for him, you know what you want, just take him" She took the word and in her best Lucy mode she moved the amazingly still asleep Lincoln to a better position to mount him. She barely can contain herself to not rip his undies but she wanted something else first 'her first kiss'  
-Linc- slowly she moved closer to his face, gathering all of her courage when...  
-Hmm!- he began to wake up. She panicked and all of her lust dissapear in a second. She have to get out of there before Lincoln fully wake up so she took the only exit she had in hand: she trowed herself to the floor.  
_*Ok, we know what hapened here so I will skip to the present.  
_ She really feel something for Lincoln and not only healty familly love, it was deeper than that. She took a couple of minutes accepting the idea but finally she could say it out loud... well, maybe not out loud but to herself "I'm in love with Lincoln... Lincoln my little brother... FUCK!"  
She knew that her crush was stupid as Leni trying to learn entomology...  
_*Leni: Hey!!_  
_Onyx Fox: Sorry sweet heart but it's true._  
_Leni: Like, you don't know my limits!_  
_Onyx Fox: Leni... do you like insects?_  
_Leni: Eww no, gross!_  
_Onyx Fox: Case close. Here, take this new nail polish._  
_Leni: Yay! thanks._  
_Onyx Fox: Welp... were were we?*_  
...but she really can't wash her feelings this time. In the past she had really huge crushes on some random athete and in a couple of days that feelig was replaced by the next in the line, but now she really felt diferent. She couldn't explain it but she felt that nothing could stop her if Lincoln was there with her. Then again, the reality bring her back. How in the world that relationship would work? it's not like they could hide it in a house full of meddling sisters, if Lincoln couldn't hide a bubble gum in his hair, how do they could hide it? "... would Lincoln accept my feelings anyway?" the question burned like hot iron in her head "if he reject them, how I could see him in the face? maybe he will laught at me and in no time the others will know... my life will be over..." multiples bad case scenarios crossed her mind, making her feel depressed "but what if he accept them?" she had hit bottom, now it was time to go up "we will have more and more days like the past days. We could share sadness and joy... share the same bed... then when we have age enough we could get marry, have a house for ourselves, have kids! we will wach them growing up, then...."  
-LYNN! LINDSEY IS HERE! COME DOWN ALREADY!- Lori's voice interrupted her happy thoughts.  
-C-COMING DOWNN IN A MINUTE!  
-COME DOWN ALREADY OR ELSE IT WILL HAPPEN LIKE YESTERDAY!- sweet Gandhi tits with that woman! Boby sure have a hard time with her. She took her biker gear plus a helment for Lincoln and ran downsatirs.  
-Sorry Linc..sey... can we go now?- perfect save.  
-Y-yea sure- "It's literaly a miracle that we haven't been caught because of your mouth" Lincoln thought.  
-Tomorrow is class day so don't come back too late, undersand twerps?  
-Ok, I will be back at five.  
-Good, see ya Lindsey.  
-Good bye Lori.- and with that they took their way to the park.  
  
~The park~  
-So... what do we do now?- Lincoln asked as they cross the main entrance of the park.  
-I was thinking of a sort session of sick dunks.  
-Good, but were is the ball?- Lynn took a couple of seconds to process the info resulting in her hand slaping her face -you forgot it don't you?  
-What was your first clue Sherlock.  
-Hey, don't be like that, you were the one who went full retard back there.  
-Lincoln just... *sight* ok, that was my bad. What about some tricks with the bike?  
-I'm wearing a dress Lynn, not a good idea.  
-Then how about a wrestling session?  
-Again, I'm wearing a dress plus a wig, so it's definitely a terrible idea. You are losing me Lynn.  
-Well, how about I kick you sorry ass till my foot bleed?- Lynn had enough, she was mad not at Lincoln's complains but at herself for making him crossdress again for a sport practice.  
-Ok calm down, let me think for a moment...- Lincoln searched in his memories for something they could do that doesn't involve much movement -... what do you think if we take some rounds around the park in the bike, taking turns to drive it?  
-I don't like to be the princess in the back, but I like the idea of the rounds, lets do them jogging-  
-But...- Lincoln hate jogging with Lynn, she was a long shot in her rounds but he was an amateur in the theme.  
-But nothing, you need to exercise more bro- his faith was sealed -and I'm not leaving you behind this time, I will make sure of it! -sealed with pain- and afther that we will take a breack with some push ups.- pain and blood.  
-Lynn, can we just get a nice and not-so-painful ride?  
-Fine, just the jog then. But you must be at my side or else we're doing the rest.  
They dismounted the bike and began with some warming up, very important thing to do especially if you are about to match the speed of a cheetah beeing chased by the devil for half an hour.  
Lynn began with her normal warming up session, stretching the arms up while moving her hips in circles, then a couple of front-middle-back dives, and then... did she just saw Lincoln looking at her? she ignore it and continue with her session, now it was time for a couple of push ups with a floor climbing end, just a couple more and... did Lincoln was checking her? this time she caught him checking her... ass? no, knowing him he was just looking at her session to copy it for him. Now that this was in her mind, she wanted to see him strugling while doing stretches with a dress. She keept doing hes session while looking directly at him, at his already sweating face (probably because of the wig), at his strugle moving hir arms trying not to rip the dress, at his ass...  
The heat of that morning came back to her mind and body as she watched the mezmeric movement of her brother's body, it was a miracle that she wasn't drooling. Her eyes completly glued at his crotch while her mind drifted between the reality and her sexual fantasy, she didn't hear the voice of her brother calling her.  
-Umm Lynn?  
No response.  
-Lynn? Lynn!  
-Uh... what?- the fantasy melted away in his words.  
-Lynn are you all right? you are blushing, you feel well?  
-I-I'm fine!  
-Really? we can go back and have fun in the house if you...  
-I'M FINE! it's just... I think it enough warm up, let's begin.  
...  
Ten minutes have pass and the akwar silence between them didn't show any sigh to disappear any time soon. Lynn really hate that silence, what was thinking Lincoln? did he knew that she was looking at him (and not in a healty way)? and if that was the case, did he think that she was a weardo.. a pervert... a degenerate? last night he told her that he will do anything for her, but this was asking too much. I she were him, and she knew the kind of pervert that she is, she surely will dump her in less than Leni say "like" and that make her feel even worse. The sole idea of losing her only brother terrify her whole beeing. She have to get out of there before anything happens. She accelerate not risking to look back at Lincoln, not giving him the chance to break her.  
For a moment Lynn couldn't hear his heavy breathing, the idea of beeing alone bring her some relief but inmediately turned to fear "he left me" she thought "... no, I leave him" Fear, horror, sorrow, sadness, insecurity, her mind was about to have a melt down but somegint grab her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.  
-L-Lynn... *haa* p-lease... *haa* slow down... a little *haa~°*- Lynn looked at her brother almost going numb "all this time he have been tring to keep my rhythm!" it explain why he didn't speak all this time, and she was giving him a terrible time by now, increasing the speed more and more.  
-S-sorry Lincoln! I-I wasn't...  
-Don't... *haa* don't worry... *haa* give me a second...- they didn't stop jogging but they slowed down enough for Lincoln to recover -phew! Lynn, I know you really want me to do exercise but I think this is exesive!  
All the inscurity and fear that Lynn felt disappeared as fast as they came "At the end it's still the doopey Lincoln that we love" why worry too much? they were there just to share a fun moment away from the chaos that were their lives -Sorry Linc, I just get caught by the moment. Let's do a couple rounds more and then we can do something you want k?- "he deserve at least this"  
-Fine by me but, are you sure? after all it's your sweet time- Lincoln risk the question, he really wanted to take a rest and do nothing, but then again there was Lynn. Since yesterday he really felt that Lynn really needed help, and since she didn't have a friend and he will be damed if he didn't help her in anything he could.  
-Well in that case let me think...- he really looked tired for keep her rhythm not long ago so asking him for more excercise was out of discussion... -we already do a nice amount of excercise and we don't have much free time today, so what do you say if we go for a couple of popsicles and we chill out in a bench?  
-Sounds like a sweet deal, I'm in.  
-Like if you have a choice hehe.  
...  
After a couple of minutes (but an eternity if you were Lincoln) they ended their jog with a fresh as a salad Lynn and a soup of sweat crossdressed Lincoln.  
-Haha! Bro! you look like a fully bake potato right now- Lincoln wanted to complain but all of his remaining strength was focused in walk and breath -let's go anf hit those popsicles, oh! and don't worry today I pay.- And it really was a relief for Lincoln, thanks for the cinema bullshrimp he only have enough money for the next issue of Ace Savvi.  
Both took a seat in the bench next to the ice cream stand. Lynn didn't licked her popsicle, she didn't like to lick them, instead she love to bite them down, the cold sensation of the chunks while they melt... she just love it, so it wasn't a surprise that she finished her popsicle before Lincoln. With nothing else to do in that moment she decided to look at how Lincoln eat his pop, it wasn't a unique moment and less a weard situation, but something in him make her feel attracted, why do she feel like that? sure yesterdays night she felt the same way but she was tired back then and he acted like a fucking prince with his red cape, horse and all that shit but still he was her brother and he always has been like that with all of his sisters "but what about this morning?" the morning was something beyond her, she had sleep with him many times before but this was the first time he did something sexual to her. Lynn remember his hands touching her again and his boner ticking her bottoms, she remember too how she looked at his no long ago, that wasn't right, not at all, but why she feel good? She was loosing her mind thats for sure. Lynn returned to the reality and again she looked at her brother that still have half of his popsicle, unlike her, he like to lick his ice cream so he could enjoy it for more time. She looked at him like if he was an abstract painting, trying to figure out why she was so obsessed with him without succes.  
-Umm... Lynn, why are you looking me like that?- this wasnt the first time he had caught her like that and it was making him feel that she was thinking on something deep.  
-Oh! sorry it's just...- she didn't want him to suspect more so she needed to mislead him -I was thinking that... why do you hate to spend time with me?- "fuck"  
-No! I don't hate to spend time with you! I thought that I told you that last night.  
-I mean, not like that!...- she just have spilled the beans.  
-What do you mean with 'not like that'?  
-I... just forget it!  
-No, I want to know what do you mea...- and he saw them, Clide and he others of his circle of teammates in swords and cyborgs, they were going to them (actually they were going for ice cream), if they see him like that all of his social life will end. He took Lynn by the arm and dragged her behind the nearest tree, taking glimpses at his friends, waiting for them to leave.  
-Lincoln- Lynn muffed, making him to realize how they were; he had set her against the trunk, placing her between his hands so both of them could be hidden at the shadow of the tree, and for the first time in his life he saw her, weak, timid, fragile, atractive, beautifull at his eyes. She was strugling in his grasp, but she didn't looked like she wanted to get away.  
Her heart was beating in her throat "this is it, this is happening!" if she have had a doubt, it had desapeared by now, she was inlove with him.  
He wasn't sure of what he have to do but something was clear; he have, no, he must get away before things get even more akward. He was about to move but then Lynn did something that he wasn't prepared for; she went for a kiss.  
That was it! the boldest move of all. She risked everithing in one action, but she make sure to leave him a choise, waiting for him to complete the kiss.  
It was probably the hardest decision in his life, and he didn't have time to think, she was already there, waiting for him, but there were so many things to consider.  
What was taking him so long? "I shouldn't have do that, I screw everything, it's over even before it started" she didn't move but the signs of her insecurity started to show in her pose.  
Was she trembling? he have taking too much time to answer but he really didn't know what to do, it was too much for him. And he saw it, tears began to run through her cheeks, there was his anwer.  
Lynn had lose all hope when she felt his hands grabing her shoulders and then his lips pressing against hers.  
Wherever that action will lead him, he was prepared to face it  
...  
"Now... what?" Lynn asked herself. It has been half an hour since they shared a kiss and after that they just sat under the shadow of the tree in silence and it was driving her insane "at least we're grabing hands" it was the only thing that make Lynn feel calm, apparently he didn't regret his decision but that doesn't answer her question, what do they do now? It's not like 'hey! we are a couple now, let's spread our love to everyone!' they were brother and sister living in a house with eight other sisters, meddlesome sisters. It has been a miracle that no one have discovered that Lindsay is Lincoln crossdressed but this was something very different, if someone discover them a shitstorm will fall and everithing surely will end with one of them leaving the house to live with aunt Shirley while the other will have to live with the shame in the house.  
The feel of dread once again crawled inn the back of Lynn's mind, filling her with doubts and insecurities. And she feel it. The heat of his hand, his fingers playing with hers, she turned her head to face him, to her surprise he did the same. She didn't know what to say, if she needed to tell him what was in her mind or nothing at all, it was something totally new to her and she didn't know what to do in those cases.  
Lincoln didn't gave credit to what he was looking at, no so long ago he saw one side that he have never witnessed before, the face that pushed him to kiss her, but now it made him to feel like if he was seeing a dead man's face. He had never imagined that Lynn, the strongest and bravest amazone in the world, could be that scared. What was making her feel like that? but he knew the answer right away when he felt her hand tighten up her grip.  
She, like him, was scared on how the things will occur for their new relationship, the diference between them was that Lynn wasn't someone with vision (except for sports) so she only could think in 'what if...?' and nothing of 'we can...' He felt something, something that he felt the last night, he waaanted to protect her, to make her happy no matter what.  
Lynn got out of her trance when Lincoln, with his free hand caress her cheek while a wide and warm smile take form in his face.  
-Don't worry Lynn... I'm scare too- "he knows" Lynn thought -but knowing that you will be there at my side make me feel that we can surpass everything- "he knows how week I am" -and I promise you...- "but still" -I will be there for you...- "he really loves me" -no matter what.  
Lynn feel her strenght back, she feel like herself again. He was right, alone they couldn't do much, but they were together.  
Lynn pushed him to her making him to flinch -got ya! two for flinching~- he prepared himself for a couple of punchies but instead she gave him one kiss in the cheek and another in the lips, this one making it longer than the first one.  
Either way a space and time anomaly lost its way to Goddess know were and ended up between them and the rest of the world, or some romantic movie bullshrimp slip through in the moment, but whatever was the reason they felt nothing else existed besides them untill.  
-Mooom! why are those girls kissing?- the voice of the kid make them broke the kiss and without thinking it twice they scape reaching for the bike and run back home hopping that no one else had watch them and/or recognize them (at least Lynn).  
...  
Back into the garage (lucky that Luna wasn't there) both siblings looked at each other, Lincoln withe as his hair and Lynn red and sweaty as a boiled tomato, it was too much for them and both broke in louud laughts.  
-That was horrible!- Lincoln manages to said between laughts.  
-I know!- Lynn answered calming a little bit -fucking kid, bro!  
-'moooaaam why do those girls are kissing moooooaaam'- Lincoln badly mimiceed the kid from before.  
-Oh yea, I totally forgot that you are in Lindsey mode! do you want me to fetch you some of your clothes?  
-Nah, don't worry, I already have a pair of pants and a shirt here (now part of an emergency protocol like this) but you know? I will stay like this a little longer.  
-Don't tell me that you now are a crossdresser- Lynn replied teasing him.  
-Nope, it's just that this dress sometimes make me feel free as when I read comics in my undies- he was full of comfidence now, (again) not because of he began to like to wear a dress, but beacuse he was with someone that he really love -you should try it some day, besides, you probably.. no, you WILL look pretty on it.  
Lynn blushed -Y-you think I will look pretty? I don't have a body that will look fine in that kind of clothes.  
-Are you kidding me? you are beautifull! ... I-I mean... it's not like I have been watching you while you were doing the warm up or... I should just shut my mouth.  
-N-no! it's ok... I maybe too watched you while you were doing yours...  
An akward silence fell on the garage for a couple of seconds before Lynn broke the silence.  
-I have been thinking and I really want to discuss a couple of thing before we go back inside the house.  
-Shoot.  
-First: you have a girlfriend; Ronnie Anne, what you are going to do about that?- Lynn really didn't want to hear that but she have to know.  
-I... well, I think that after all of the fights of this week we are pretty much done, beside, I didn't see that relationship going any further.  
-You are mister ice, bro-Lynn joked trying to get rid off of her akwardness not very succesfuly.  
-Yes I know that it sounds really duchy of me but she was really mean to me, and daiting her didn't help.  
-When are you going to tell her?  
-Tomorrow if I see her, if not, next week.  
-... sorry for that.  
-Don't feel sorry, I already told you that I didn't like to date her at all, bessides I now have someone that really loves me like I love her- he gave her a kind smile that make her heart skip a beat -so... what it's the other thing you wanted to discuss?  
-Oh! umm... about this morning...- she blushed even more at the memory -I'm.. I'm almost sure that you were awake- Lincoln's face went pale again -I... was awake too when 'that' happen.  
-I'm so, SO sorry about that Lynn! I was waking up and I forgot that you were there, and the morning wood, and... I'm really sorry Lynn.  
-I want to do it again.  
-I know that it's not.. wait WHAT?!  
-I mean... no, indeed I really want to do it with you Linc.  
-But...  
-No Linc, I don't care if it's wrong or that we are weardos, I really love you and I want to do it with you- she was serious, she had enough of her doubts, now she wanted him, and she was going to have him -don't make me oblige you with the bet.  
She was horny, reaaaaaallllyyyy horny, he could tell... but so does he -... I want it too... BUT! event if we want, there is always someone in the house.  
-We can do it here and now- she barely could control herself from taking him.  
-No Lynn, here, one of us could get hurt, we will have our moment, but not now.  
Defeated, Lynn accept but she will make sure to have at least something -Ok but I'm going to move to your room for a while.  
-You know that the walls are thin.  
-Ok, ok! withou sex, just games.  
-*sigh* deal.  
And with the little plaification (and a quick wardrobe swap for Lincoln) they come back to the house withou noticing the courtain of the kitchen and the shadowy figure behind it.  
  
End of "Day 4: two birds in the park"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on it... btw more lewd coming on the next one!


	6. Day 5 "waiting for you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procastiation is bad, and I feel bad for doing it.

~Friday morning~  
Luna and Luan were the first ones to wake up so they began with their morning ritual in the kitchen. The dim light of the raising sun served well enough to not turning on the lights of the kitchen so they made their way in the faiding shadows.  
Once the coffee machine was ready to work Luna turned around to adjust her still numb vision and she noticed a sack of potatoes resting in a corner of the kitchen next to the fridge, it was odd, she didnt remind someone had bought a sack of potatoes lately, again she rubbed her eyes to take a second look just to make sure. But it wasn't a sack of potatoes.  
-Lincoln?- she asked -dude what are you doing here? did you sleep here?  
Lincoln was resting (or so he thought) in the kids table with an almost empty glass of milk in one hand when Luna woke him up -Uh... morning...  
-Whoa! you look like if a cow had ran you over and just stoped to give you a glass of milk as a compensation! hehe- Luan was on fire even half asleep.  
-Maybe you are right Luan- Lincoln answered beginning to feel the pain of his precarious way to sleep -and I feel like that cow came back just to make sure I'm still breating... ouch, ch, ch, ch, my arm...  
-Why did you sleep here dude?- Luna asked again still sleepy, she turned to see if the coffee machine had finish but nope so she turned back again to her brother.  
-Well, remember that the other day Lynn and Lucy fought about something with Lynn's friend? well let's just say that chateau Lincoln had a host... a NOISY one.  
-Lynn crashed in you room again- Lincoln noded (in pain of course) -but you had her before in your room and you could manage her.  
-Phrasing Luan- Luna replied and then returned to the subject -but the night befre yesterday she stayed with you, what hapened then?  
-Actually, now that you mentioned, I don't know. She didn't snore back then, but today, oh dear lord it was like a darn truck in my ears.  
-Why didn't you TUBED your problems? haha get it?- it was a good morning for Luan.  
-Well, I had enought of the *wet-nos dias of Lori so I went for the sofa, but I get thirst in the middle of the night and I came for a glass of milk, and thats all I can remember. Apparently I didn't make it.  
_*Ok this joke is bad just 'cuz I have to explain it but here I go: 'wet-nos' is for a words game combining eng. and spa. "wet" for... "wet", and "nos" from "buenos" wich means "good" and finally "dias" wich means "days" so the joke is: buenos dias (good morning) + wet = wet-nos dias... I told you, it's a bad joke._  
-Sucks to be you dude, but hey! It's friday!! just a couple of hours and the weekend is ours.  
-Yea Linc, you will think in something like you always do, so cheer up!  
-Yes.. yes you are right, thank you guys- he got up and trowed the milk that he didn't drink in the sink before leave the room. Partially he slept in the kitchen because of the loud snores of Lynn but that wasn't the real reason, it was that today he was about to breack up with Ronnie Anne, Ronnie goddamm Santiago, the most rude and mean girl of his grade (and probably of the school). She will destroy his sorry ass if he didn't do it right so he waited till Lynn felt asleep and then he went to the kitchen to practice how he will do it but every scenario ended with he being crushed and twisted in the form of a gift ribbon, it definetly will be a pain in the ass (literaly) but it has to be done, not for him, but for Lynn.  
Lincoln feel the energy and determination feeding his spirit. He can do it, he can face his future-to-be ex-girlfriend and tell her that their were over, what could be the worst? ending being trated like a punching bag? he can take it easily, that Ronnie investigate the reason of the breack up and find that he and Lynn were in a incest relationship and then make it public not only destroying his social life but Lynn's too and their familly life because they will know... ok that was heavy, maybe too heavy for him because he was hipeventilating in the stairs.  
-*yawn* Good morn.. Linc! are you right?!- it was Lynn --oh my gosh, what should I do? emm.... here- Lynn took Lincoln in her arms and began to stroke his hair while she wishper in his ear -relax... I am here my love... I will protect you... just calm...- Lincoln calmed down after a couple of seconds, he really feel protected in her arms -there ya go, what happened back there?  
He really didn't want to talk about it but if he didn't do it he will hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do -Sorry Lynn it's just... better go to my room- she she nodedin confusion and the two of them entered to the not-so-much private improvised room.  
-Ok here we are, now, what it's the secret?  
-It's about Ronnie Anne...  
-Oh... I see...- she looked at the floor, shadowing her face hoping that Lincoln didn't notice her sadness "so he still feel something for her, of course he do..." but Lincoln noticed it, he have to explain himself.  
-Since yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about her, about how I will break up with her- Lynn lifted her head and looked at him in atonish -but I didn't find a way to do it without getting hurt in the process, back in the stairs I decided that I could endure the rain of punches that she could trow me but the I started to think in what if she find out that I break up with her just to be with you and then she make it public and...- he began to hyperventilate again and Lynn hugged him, stroking his hair again -... I don't want to lose you Lynn, and I'll be dam if I let someone hurt you- "he just want to protect me" Lynn thought "he really care so much about me"  
Lynn grabbed him by the shoulders separating a little bit just for give him a quick kiss in the lips -I really love you so much Linc. Thank you.  
Lincoln feel determinated again, now he really can do it! -No, thank YOU Lynn, I too love you, I guess I will think what to do in the moment, after all it's one of my many talents- it was now his time to kiss her and Lynn didn't refuse it -we have to get prepared for school, see you in a minute.  
Lynn nodded and went to her room to prepare herself for the day but all of what she could think while she prepared her clothes for her bath was in Lincoln.  
...  
Saying it was easier than doing it and oh lord, Lincoln was feeling it so hard. Siting in the back of the car with Lynn at his side to calming him while he thinks how in hell he could break Ronnie's heart without getting hospitalized was a good idea in retrospective but now it was a deep mistake, he barely can thik in something else besides in: "can I take her hand or it's too risky?" or "man! she really shines under the morning light" and every time he catches himself getting distracted he gave himself a mental slap trying to go back on tracks until something else got his attention, a small black mass at his right.  
-Lincoln- the poor kid jumped in his seat and almost let a girly scream bbut he covered his mouth just in time.  
-Mother of...! Lucy!- to be fair, this time Lucy really looked like that girl of the grudge movie -how many times I have to tell you to not do that!  
-Sorry Lincoln.  
-Huff... ok, what's up Luce?  
-It's... lately you have been spending a lot of time out of the house and...- she looked away "hmm that was odd" -I... I have been writting a couple of poems and you are the only one in the house that is really interested in hearig them so... please can you stay at home today?- even if he can't see her eyes he knew that she was making the puppy eyes, and he almost fell for that, but she had say something that got his attention, thanks to the bet he had neglect his relationship with all of his sisters. Each one of them have a thing that makes them special but at the same time it makes them isolate in the house, and don't get me wrong, I know that having a lot of siblings someone share likings and in this case is most likely the roomate but it's not the same, Lincoln sure have his likes too but the diference between he and his sisters is that he share the likings of all of them, making him the doctor's chair. Lucy was like this because she had lost both of her ears in the house (he and Lynn) and now she was alone at nights too, he feel gulty and he want to do something for her but before he sould say anything Lynn spoke first.  
-By the way- she said -today Lindsey will come to the house again- she looked only to Lucy but Lincoln felt that she was talking to him. He didn't aknowledge her rudeness in the matter but in the end he was at her orders so he couldn't repy.  
-I'm sorry Lucy- he began -but I have to do something very important today and I will be out of the house for most of the day- it really hurt him to let one of his sisters down like that but he didn't have a choice -I'm really sorry.  
Lucy didn't say something, she just looked at the window and sigh heavily. It was too much for Lincoln and he wanted to say something but then again he was cut before he could even speak, but this time it was Lori who cut him.  
-You stop twerps, Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lincoln get out of the van, we are ruing late!  
The four siblings descended the veicle, Lucy ran to the building not giving Lincoln the oportunity to say something. He was about to run behind her but a hand grabed him by the collar of his shirt, draging him to the side of the school.  
-Hola Lincoln- his heart skip a beat recognizing the voice, he looked at his captor, the only pearson that he didn't want to see in that moment -remember me?- Ronnie Anne  
-Ronnie! I...- Lincoln tryed to speak but apparently the world was reluctant to let him do it.  
-Good, for a moment I thought you forget about me like the last three days- her words were acid -why didn't you call me? I'm pretty sure that you have my number, so why?  
-Y-yes but...  
-And don't tell me that you were busy with your friends because I "asked" for you with that nerd of friend that you have and he too didn't know anything about you, again, why?  
She got him, a full crab-grip in his balls. He need something, anything and quick before she have the full picture.  
-I... I'm sorry Ronnie but I thought you wanted a breack time since you were so mad that you kicked me in the balls- it was a bold move from his part.  
-A breack time?!!- yep, it didn't pay off -*es que estas pendejo? you..... Oh. My. *[crushing thoughts intensifies!]* ... you were supposed to call me and arrange a make up date!- at this point Ronnie was so mad that it was a miracle that Lincoln was still standing and in one pice -I know you are a dofus but.. gosh! yo are the brother of my brother's girlfriend! there is no way that you haven't heard at least one of the fights and almost instant reconcilations that they have. You have tons of material to work a make up, and what I got? a goddam breack time...- her words were full of rage but estrangely calm at the same time.  
-Ronnie... I...  
-It's someone else isn't it?- well, that was it, but if he will fall, he will do it with glory.  
-Yes..- he answered looking directly at her eyes "at least I must face it like a man"  
Ronnie Anne didn't say anything or move, she just looked at him, keeping the eye contact that he started. Seconds became minutes but neither Lincoln nor Ronnie move.  
*Ring!*  
The sound of the bell announcing the begining of class, finally breaking the spell.  
-Is that perra of Cristina?- Ronnie said.  
-No.  
-Who it is?  
-...- there was no way he will say it, even if she tortured him.  
-Can't say... it's someone that I know?  
-... not at all.  
This time Ronnie turned in her place giving her back to Lincoln before answer with a monotonous tone in her voice -You know, I really thought that we had something special, and as much I hate to say it but I wanted to be special like the relation that my brother and your sister have, but apparently that wasn't the case- those words hit Lincoln deep inside. He didn't noticed before that side of her -I'll leave you alone and I promise that my brother will not breack up with your sister because of this (again) so you don't have to worry about it.  
-Ronnie I... I'm really sorry.  
-Just one more thing- she took a deep breath before continuing -i-it was b-because of me?- she tried her best to not let him notice that she was about to cry but her voice betrayed her. Lincoln feel the weight in those words and her breaking voice.  
-No, it wasn't you- he lied, this was the least he could do for her now, he wanted to hugh her, to tell her that she will be fine, but he can't do it, not anymore.  
-Thank you... good bye Lincoln.- she leave him, not looking back, not runing, not saying a thing, just walking and he wonder, wonder if he just lose what could be a beautyful relationship.  
  
~After school~  
Since it was friday Lori and Boby have a planned date just after school so he and the others have to walk back to home. Usually he will make his way with his sisters (the twins and Lucy) and/or Clyde, nut thanks to Lynn that wasn't an option, today he have to walk alone. Today's loneliness was more than welcome for Lincoln who have a couple of things that he wanted to rationalize, for first: there was the thing with Ronnie Anne, he still have that feeling of intrigue, wondering if he could have a strong relationship like she wanted, and not only that, he remembered how she acted, so... mature, "I really hurt her" he didn't saw her face but her voice told him everything, but he really couldn't do anything to help her, not anymore... He find himself thinking in a now impossible future were they were togetter, in college, maybe as an adults, getting married, having kids, growing old, togetter... it could be a nice life...  
"Lynn..." Lincoln evoked her name and everything inside him changed, he began to imagine her, smiling with her hair loose, grew up, with a wedding dress...! his heart beating like a mad at this image but his mind kept the train runing with the image of a grow up Lynn with a baby in her arms... their baby. This time he have to literaly hugh a tree to not fall, he wass happy, excited, full of joy, he wanted that, he really wanted that life, sure he had lost a big chance with Ronnie and put himself in a mess of a life, but he have won a wonderful future with Lynn and that was more than enough to take him out of the pit in where he was.  
With a wide smile on his face he move on to the next topic: Lucy. He haven't have find the time to talk to her 1-on-1 about the thing with Lindsey, not to mention the fight with Lynn, but that wasn't the main reason of what he wanted to talk to her, since that scene in the van back in the morning she have been avoiding him, he couldn't find her anywere in the recess, judging her from the look on her face (a big brother knows somethng is wrong even if their youngest siblings try to hide it behing a courtain of hair) she really needed him "maybe I have failed her as myself, but, maybe... Lindsey could do something about it" he thought just in time as he came to his house, entering to the garage were he had been hiding his Lindsey outfit (now clean after a midnight scapade to the nearest dry cleaner).  
...  
*Ding-dong*  
-That must be Lindsey- Luna said.  
-I'll go- Luan answer jumping out of her bed, racing to the door.  
-Not gonna happen sis!- Luna race her sister, pushing her to a side.  
-What the heck Luna?!  
-Sorry sis, but I want to show her a sick jam that I have been practicing before Lynn get her.  
-But you have her last time!  
-Phrasing Luan.  
-It's not fair! I want to spend a couple of jokes! maybe she have my kind of sence of humour!  
-Oh! you can be secure that...  
*Slam*  
-That was...  
-The twins!!- they were inmerse in their fight that they forgot about them.  
  
-Lola you open the door- Lana told to her twin at the foot of the stairs and turned to face the upper hall before continuing -I hold them.  
-Don't worry sis- Lola told her with a devilish look -she's ours.  
Meanwhile Lincoln was waiting at the other side of the door, and while he was waiting he began to brew his plan, gathering everything he needed in his mind. He was so inmerse in his thoughts that the sound of the door slaming, inches to hit him in the face, he flinched a little bit, then, he felt a soft tackle in his legs.  
-Lindsey!- the high pitch voice of Lola snaped him back to the reality.  
-Oh! hey..  
-Lola, my name is Lola- Lincoln was confused for a moment and then he realize that he almost make a mistake, Lindsey didn't meet properly the twins the last time he was in the house.  
-H-hello Lola, nice to meet yo.. huh!- another soft tackle hit him, this time in the stomach.  
-Hi Lindsey!- the raspy voice of the twin still hanging from his chest said -I'm Lana!  
-Um, hi Lana- Lana release him and positioned next to her twin and Lincoln thought that it was a perfect time to cover himself -wow!- he faked surprise -you really are twins! Lynn told me about you guys, but it's really a surprise to meet you two in pearson, if it isn't for your unique styles I could swear that you two are the same!- he knew that the twins even being diferent in many ways, they really like to hear that.  
-Hehe, thank you Lindsey!- the twins said at the same time.  
This situation felt oddly familliar for both parties, but that doesn't last long as the sound of a stampede coming from the inside of the house.  
-YOU!- Lincoln had never feel so much fear to one of his sisters untill he hear the guttural scream that Luan just have dropped, and judging for the look on the face of the twins neither they do.  
-Woa! chill out dude- the raspy but melodic voice of Luna felt like honey to their ears -you scared me back there.  
-But they...  
-Are with Lindsey- Luna calmly complete the phrase for her sister.  
The 13 year old teen took a second look and saw the terrified "gir" between her sisters and realize her mistake -Uh... hello Lindsey...?  
Fortunately for Luan, Lincoln have a plan that doesn't involve her, not so elaborated plan, but a plan at the end -H-hello...  
-L-Luan! Luan Loud hehe...- dear lord, just put a dam tape in the mouth of this kid already -sorry for before... you know, we are "louds" afther all hehe...- an akwar silence fell over the group for a couple of seconds, partially for the still echoing dark voice of forgotten fears of Luan, but the main reason for the silence was that Luan have broke one of the rules of the house "never joke with the last name" _*(you know what jokes can be made with 'loud')_ this rule is actually new and just existed after the incident of the last familly reunion. But again she get away with it, and how? nno one knows, maybe because there was things more important to do, or maybe because she had already put herself in a shitty situation, or maybe because a red and brown lighting cut it's way through all of the girls and landed in the middle of the rib cage of the laidyboy throwing him to the floor.  
-Holly shit!- Luna was the first to speak.  
-LINDSEY!- Lynn was excited to see Lincoln. After seeing him getting dragged by Ronnie Anne that morning, she has been dead worryed all day for him, when she heard the the bell of the door rang her heart skept a beat but when she tryed to open the door of her shared room it didn't budge, she had to tackle the thing several times in order to crack it open.  
-Ouch, tch, tch, Lynn! why did you do that?- Lincoln still in the floor of the entrance, rubbed his head with one hand trying not to cry for the pain, while with the other hand tryed to push Lynn away but she only thighten up the embrace even more.  
-I was worry! you... you...- she fight back the tears and shove her face deeper in her brother's chest, and he just let her do it, hearing what little she said he knew that not only he had a rought day till then, finally after a short inner debate he began to pet Lynn in the head.  
-Oh man, we lost her- Lana said, more to herself than to her sisters.  
-How did she managed to get out? I was sure that the forks in the door knob would work- Lola confessed _*(Yo kids! it's me again to clear this: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxoGa3NO89I" and you just need to cut them short so it will be hidden and you'll have the joke, have fun!)._  
-This sucks my socks- Luan cleverly added.  
-Looks like these two have things to settle- Luna ignoring the bad joke "have she found that old book of jokes of dad or does she just getting worse?" -we will have our revenge on Lincoln tomorrow- the four sisters went back to the house arguig the scheduel for tomorrow.  
Meanwhile Lincoln and Lynn didn't gave a shit about their sisters, in fact, they didn't gave a fuck about the world. They just lay there in the ground, sharing a precious moment just the two and anyone else.  
After a couple of minutes Lynn stand up -Let's go to the garage.  
Lincoln followed her, he didn't want to do it, he have thigs to do but she deserved at least a couple of minutes, besides, he could use some alone time with her to... whait, is that?  
-Lynn! you have blood on your shoulder!  
-Huh?- Lynn did't payed atention to that untill he have pointed out. She took off her shirt to have a better look. It was a not-so-deep cut and a couple of brushes but nothing serious -Oh, don't worry, this is nothing.  
Lincoln couldn't believe what he have just heard -Are you nuts? you are bleeding! how is that not serious?!  
-Calm down Linc, it just looks bad but it doesn't hurt. I just need a quik patch and I'll be right! Besides, you know that I had worse than this.  
Lincoln wasn't satisfief with that but he knew that she was right. He sighed in resignation as he accepted her judgment but he was reluctant to let it go so at least he could do something. He took a small white plastic box from under the work table and extracted from it some cotton, a bandaid and the peroxide, ready to heal her.  
His hands were careful and loving, it was the first time that Lynn felt this kind of touch, and she love it -Be more careful next time- Lincoln told her -I don't like to see you getting hurt- she felt happy, warm, secure, being loved was awesome no wonder why Lori act like a total freak around Boby. But something was bothering her.  
-Lincoln, I have been worry since I saw how Ronnie drag you in the morning, I felt... powerless. I wanted to help you but Lori was already in her way, so I just sit there, watching how you dissapeared in the distance... I really wanted to help you... I-I...- tears began to take form in the corner of her eyes but Lincoln gently grabbed her cheeks in his palms and raised her head so their eyes could meet each other.  
-I know, and even if you were there with me you couldn't do anything but it's all right and I love you even more for that- he close the distance between them and give her a passionate kiss, all the fear and dispair melted in that simple gesture but it wasn't over, she have to know what happened. She broke the kiss but withouth getting away, she wanted to stay close to him like that.  
-What happened there? and I want the truth even if that hurt, I don't want to have secrets between us- she demanded so softly that it souded more like a wishper but he got the point. He thought for a second if it was a good idea to tell her everithing, his feeling included. He look at her eyes and almost immediately got the answere.  
-She knnew that I was in love with someone but thankfully she didn't knew that it was you and she told me that she will not get between us even when she wanted mine and hers relation lasted longer.  
-Wow, she is one in a kind.  
-Yea, I feel the same, and for a moment I thought that I wanted to be with her- this take Lynn by surprise, does he retracted about choosing her? her anger and insecurity didn't last long enough to be expresed -but something almost gave me a heart attack of joy and happiness.  
-And what was that?- she angrily said.  
-I imagine you with our baby- he sounded comfident but his face was as red as a firetruck. Lynn's eyes were so big that they looked like a pair of plates and her face matched the color of his.  
She couldn't contain herself and once again she throwed herself to him in a more passionate kiss with toung action and shit, but nothing more than kisses _*(just wait for it folks, it's so near than you can almost smell the fish!)._ This time Lincoln was the one who broke the moment as he standed up.  
-Gotta go to the bat.  
-Are you serious?  
-Sorry Lynn, the call of nature can't be ignored.  
-*sigh* Ok, go but make haste!  
He just wave and slowly make his way to the house, his objective: Lynn and Lucy's shared room.  
...  
*Knok, knok*  
The little goth jup out of her bed and rush to the door after hearing the soft knoking because there was only one pearson in the house that knok before enter a room.  
-Hi Lin...- she oppened the door and froze, it wasn't her beloved brother, instead it was the source of most of her problems at the moment -Lindsey- she pronounced the name as if were a sickness.  
-Hello Lucy- Lincoln said ignoring her hostility.  
-What do you want?  
-I just want to talk.  
-Lynn sent you?  
-Nope, she thinks I'm in the bathroom.  
-*sigh* what you want to discuss? let me guess, it's about the other day, isn't it?  
-Yep.  
-Urgh! ok you want you revenge? well, do it! try to say something that I havent heard before, let's see if you can.  
-I'm sorry Lucy.  
-Huh?- welp, that was new.  
-I know that you and Lynn have a fight becuse of me, even if I didn't do it on purpouse it was my fault so I'm sorry.  
Lucy was baffled by the words of Lindsay that all of her rage vanished -N-no! I... I'm the one that should be apologizing... *sigh* look, I'm sorry, it's just... I'm like an island in this house. The only two people that really listen to me is my brother and lately he has been out of the house, and Lynn and she has been spending more time with you than with me and I feel so alone...  
-And your friends?  
-I don't have friends, no one like to be with a weirdo that talks to ghosts and like to writte dark poetry.  
Lincoln hate to see how Lucy frame herself and more since she was one of her favourite sisters, he know that it was wrong to have favourites but he can't help it.  
-Don't be so hard with you.  
-But it's true! And I'm sure that you just apologize so I could forgive Lynn in order to make her happy and so you don't have to deal with her fury.  
-No, it's not like that! I just want to be your friend.  
-Why?  
-I don't need a reason.  
-Do you... really want to be my friend?  
-Yes.  
A single tear run down through her face and a big smile bor in the goth's face. She couldn't believe it, someone really wanted her friendship even after how bad she had trated her -thank you... friend.  
-You're welcome... well it's not like I want it but I have to go, Lynn is waiting me and we both know haw she gets when she is angry.  
-Oh, yea, don't worry I understand.  
-But before I go, here this is my number, so we can message latter, k?- Lincoln handed a paper with the number of a cellphone chip that he have found the other day but he haven't used it because he didn't need it untill now.  
-Thank you Lindsey.  
-See you at dinner.  
And so Lindsey leave her room. Lucy took a look at the small pice of paper in her hands and smile again. She have a friend.  
  
~Dinner time!~  
-It's a pleasure to have you here again Lindsey- Mrs Loud said.  
-Thank you for withstand me another day- Lindsey replied.  
-With eleveen kids you learn to endure it- Mr Loud added and immediately a chorus of 'Uuuuuuh' followed his words.  
-Oh my gosh dad.  
-Unbelievable.  
-Way too harsh dad.  
-I-it wasn't like that!- Mr Loud tryed to save himself.  
-Honey, just stop before you drown yourself- Mrs Loud told to her husband.  
-But!  
-Honey.  
-*Sigh* ok, I'm sorry.  
Lincoln didn't care about what his father, he have a bigger proble in his hands... well, not exactly in his hands but in between his legs.  
-Lynn, knok it off!- he wishper. Lynn had a firm grip in one of his legs and while he was a mass of nerves, Lynn was as fresh as a lettuce, smirking.  
He opened his mouth once again to protest but she make the boldest move  in the night; she grabbed his now fully erect dick.  
She started massaging his shaft slowly, up and down, up and down, it was wonderful. Lincoln fight the urge to moan by munching a couple of steak bites, it worked for contaain the moans but it didn't help to maintain a straight face.  
Luckly for the couple they were at the end of the table and everyone was focused on one of Leni's stories so they were partially clear to continue. Lynn took a quick glance, the coast was free, and with three fast moves she release the kraken from his cotton prision.  
Lincoln gasp at the bare contact between his Jhonson and Lynn's hand, gladly no one had heard him. Lynn began to play more rude with her new toy, massaging the tip with her index and suddenly stroking him to the base. She was enjoying herself.  
Lincoln grow tired of his sister rudeness and he decided to take back some control of the situation. He double chek the familly before making his move, no one was watching, perfect, and like a knife in the butter he slide his hand through the sweet butt of Lynn, making her to jup a little in surprise and without waisting his oportunity he slip his hand even further till he have in his hand both, Lynn's ass and her sweet and weet kitty.  
Lynn had to cought in order to avoid one of a hell sexiest moan, unfortunately this caught the attention of Luna.  
-There, there luv, are you ok?  
-Y-yea... I-I-I'm fine! *cof, cof* just the water that went to the wrong way.  
Luna bite the bait and returned to the conversation, leaving them alone once again.  
Lynn turned to her brother blushing with a mix of anger and lust -Lincoln!- she wishpered.  
-You started it- he said, proud of his work.  
-You better be ready.  
-For whAAAA~ - he covered his mouth with his free hand as Lynn grab his pool balls, stroking them between her fingers. He was loosing the game so he decided to bring the big guns. With some effort he move two of his imprisioned fingers to two separate marvelous destinies: inside Lynn's vag and her clit.  
Goddess how horny this could make her feel? Lynn asked herself as she twisted in her place. Ofcourse this pay his toll on Lincoln as Lynn squish his testicles with the force of her incoming orgasm.  
Both siblings were at their limits, Lynn grinding her bottoms against her brother's imprisioned hand, and Lincoln who took his sister's hand and relocated it to his throbbing penis so she could keep masturbating him.  
With a final blow they reached valhalla at the same time that Luan finish a joke, both grimace and slamed their free hands in the table in a way that they looked like they were laughting at Luan's joke.  
-Wow! thank you guys for you support!- Luan said with a big smile , proud of herself.  
Heavy breathing the lovers recovered from the intense experience. Lynn more easy to recover her hand, she slowly moved it not without recover all of her brother's seed from his legs and shoved all of it in her mouth, tasting every drop.  
Lincoln aftheer seeing this he recovered his hand, making a spoon with his hand all the way out, gathering all of his sister's juices in the way and like her, he shoved his hand in his mouth, licking his fingers, memorizing her taste.  
...  
The rest of the dinner and a couple of hours more flew away like it was nothing untill it was time that Lindsey have to go.  
Lindsey said good bye and dissapear in the distance, a couple of minutes later Lincoln came back to the house after the tournament. Everything went normal, Lynn and Lucy reconciled, Lori came back after her date, Lincoln played with her sisters and Cliff shat in the soffa... it was perfect.  
The midnight came and Lincoln heard a soft knok in his door.  
-Come in- he wishpered and the shadowy figure of Lynn made her way to her spot in Lincoln's bed.  
-Linc... today was...  
-Awesome- he competed her and both shared a couple of giggles.  
-So Linc... do you know something about Lucy's behavior?  
-What do you mean?  
-Well, for first instance, she apologize for being a dick the other day.  
-Maaaaaybe Lindsey do something there.  
-And now she is saying something about having her number and that they are friends now.  
-Well, you see, the other day I came across with this celphone chip still active but since I didn't need it I just trowed in my desk, and Lucy just needed a friend so I put 2 and 2 togetter and...  
-And now Lucy have a long-short distance shared friendship- now Lynn completed him.  
-Are you mad?  
-No, I too think she need a friend and Lindsey is perfect... thank you Lincoln.  
-For what?  
-For everything- she kissed him, the first kiss of the day after cheking the clock.  
-I love you Lynn.  
-And I love you Lincoln.  
They cuddle in a more comfortable position and...  
*knok, knok, knok*  
They froze. They knew that whoever was at the other side of the door will fuck the shit up, unless if it were Leni, they can get rid of her easily, but if it were Lori they were dead.  
-W-who's there?- Lincoln asked and they wished with all of their soul that she were Leni.  
-It's me twerp- "FUCK" -can I come in or you two are... "bussy"- "FUCK. SHIT. FUCK. She knows! she mother fucking knows!!"  
-N-n-no?  
-No? no, I can't enter, or no, there is no problem that I can enter?  
-Y-you can come in- Lynn answered.  
Lori entered the dark room and both lover jumped out of the bed, standing still like if they were soldiers that their general just enter to their barracks.  
-So, anything that you want to share?- Lori asked and for a moment the only answer was the silence -nothing huh? well in that case I'm going to speak and you will listen and if one of you dare to speak without my permission I will literaly turn it into a human pretzel, am I clear?- no answer besides the silence -good, you get it.  
>>Like you can see I'm fully awae that you two had been daiting since... two days? three? whatever that's not relevant, also, I know that Lincoln and Lindsey are the same pearson, and I want to say that it's fucking unbelievable than just two people in this house discovered that, me and oh you are not going to believe it but the other one that knows it is Leni.  
-LENI?!- the two siblings shout at the same time, it was too much for them to contain themselves.  
-Yes, Leni, no mom, no Lisa, Leni. I'm still astonished. Afther this I will make sure that everyone in this house go to the oculist, but yea Leni discovered the first time she saw you, she told me that night but she begged me to not tell anyone because she saw that you, Lynn seems very happy and spilling the beans would make everyone go insane and to be sincere I agree- the lovers were baffle with those words but happy at the same time -I'm not saying that I fully suport this relation and I'm sorry but I still feel disgusted because of the incest thing but at some point this is my fault because I saw this comming since the first day and I did nothing 'cuz I thought that it was a good idea to let you two discover this feeling with someone that you can trust but one thing lead to another and now we are here- they knew that this will happen if someone discovered them; they will feel disgusted about their love -Like i said before, I don't fully support this relation but that doesn't mean that I will or let someone else ruin it. I'm happy that you two are happy togetter and if you find your other half between you two so be it- they couldn't contain themselves and ran to hug Lori with all of their gratitude and love, Lori returned their hug and continue her speach afther pushing them away -Tomorrow we have to go to visit aunt Ruth, but I can arange things so you two can stay here with Lily with one condition: nothing beyond kisses ok! no dirty things, you two still are kids- they nod at her proposal, barely containing the screams of joy -good, now go back to sleep and if I hear other noises beside snoring I will literaly obliverate you two, capichi?  
-Sir, yes sir!  
-Perfect, good night.  
Lori came out of the room and afther they heard her closing her door they broke the silence.  
-So Leni- Lincoln said.  
-I know! holly shit, whe have to make her a saint.  
-I'm going to buy her whatever she want after this.  
-After this I'm going to let her dress me at least one day without complain.  
-... so, tomorrow we will have the house just for the two of us...  
-Tomorrow...- Lynn dreamed with the idea -we need some sleep if we want to have more "fun" like today- she thaked that there wasn't any light in the room so Lincoln can't see her blushing at her proposal.  
-Yea... it's going to be awesome- his heart beating like the heart of a hummingbird.  
They returned to the bed, and while spooning they fell asleep thinking about the tomorrow.  
  
End of "Day 5: waiting for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you hate me keyboard, why?


	7. Day 6 "About birds and bees"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapters is coming...

~Saturday morning~  
  
Lincoln wakes up feeling energized, and after see his companion resting besides him a big smile took form in his face. He remembered how well the discussion with Lori that took place last night went, how even if they didn’t have all of her support, she was with them. He hoped that they could count with the support of all of their siblings or at least they could be like Lori.  
He hope.  
He thinks how could be the reactions of each one of them in the case that they get exposed; Leni was the easiest of them to imagine. Being the lovely and caring sister that she is maybe they already count with her support. She already had  stood for them against Lori, nevertheless, she didn't knew what she was supporting and maybe her reaction could be very different "... nah, it's Leni who we are talking about, knowing her, she will be excited and happy for us" he thought, but for the moment he will put a pin in it.  
Luna was a mess but when things get serious she is like a second mother. They have to be very careful with her and with what they do around her more than with the others. Probably her first reaction will be of confusion and maybe disgust like Lori, however, she won't have mercy like Lori. He have a very special place in his heart for Luna (favoritism, I know) and she is one of the sisters that maybe don't hold a grudge for so long but the sadness was a feeling that she can't leave that easily... Lincoln really want to believe that they won't hurt her that much.  
Luan was a side story. The only real interaction he have with her besides the comedy was a couple of life advices and nothing more. Now that he thinks about it, she really is a big mystery to him, he wasn’t sure how she will react “let’s just leave her for last, we have to try the waters first somehow” he thought and hoped that she would keep smiling after.  
Lucy… well, he knows that she will the hardest one. Being the immediate younger sister of him, he have spoiled her with love and care. Again, she was one of his favorite sisters (yea it’s bad, we already had discussed that point) and apparently the feeling was mutual. When she was younger she always searched to be with him (still now). He remembers that back then she followed him wenever he went, standing behind him as if he could protect her for anything (and he did), the older sisters made fun of him saying that he was her goose mom, thing that he didn't dislike but with the time he saw that Lucy was depending too much on him so he decided to give her a little distance between them so she could grow up healty, and then it happened: her goth phase. He still blame himself for that. "It will be bether if we control the scenario with her, I don't want to know how bad she could react if she find us doing 'something'"  
The rest of the girls weren't a problem, since they do not have very clear what is wrong with the whole thing (besides Lisa, but knowing her she won’t give a dame at the end).  
“Maybe this could work” he thought “we just need to be careful with mom and dad”  
THAT was the real problem here. Meanwhile their sisters sooner or later will accept them (he wish), their parent will never accept, he was sure as the sky is blue that if they discover them, shit will hit the fan. Fortunately for them, their parents were easy to avoid since they aren’t in the house that much and when they were, they were always busy with each one of them or with something else in the house that requires their attention.  
Nevertheless they had to be careful around them “not like yesterday” the memory of last night’s dinner hit him, making him to blush “do we really did that?” he still couldn’t believe that they had masturbated each other in front of their family, but in that moment he was caught by the moment, her softness, her roughness, God! Her taste!!  
"No! this isn't the time for that!" he slaped himself trying to recover the control.  
-Mmmmn... Linc?- Lynn softly moaned. The sound of the slap woke her -morning . . . what time is it?  
Lincoln check the clock in the wall.  
-It's 6:10 in the morning.  
-6:10?- Lynn mumbled trying to stay awake -mmmnh why are you up so early?- she said, wrapping herself in the warm blankets. It was too early for her (since it was weekend).  
-I was thinking.  
-'Bout what?- she turned around like a caterpillar, giving him her back.  
-About last night with Lori- Lynn twitches but didn't say anything -we are lucky that Lori didn't kill and what is more she even gave us a free day!  
-Yea, I know!- Lynn almost yell when she turned around again to face him -that was my luck for the rest of the year. If I lose 6-0 on my next soccer match I will know why... but there is something that is bugging me.  
-I knew that you will feel it too. Yes, something is odd, Lori never give something for free, so why start now?- Lynn was more awake now but she remained in the tight cocoon of blankets.  
-Maybe it's a long-term investment? or she will need an alibi for something she had planned with Boby, you know, something "special"  
-Maybe- he said calmly -but I think it's deeper than that- Lynn identyfied that special tone in his voice whenever he try to solve a mistery. This made her feel excited, she wants to participate on it.  
-What do you mean?- Lynn encouraged him.  
-First: remember what did she said when she knoked the door?  
-No, I panicked when I heard her voice. What did she said?  
-She said "can I come in or you two are... 'bussy'" this tell me that even if she wasn't at dinner yesterday, she knows or suspect that we are having... intimacy.  
-... Yea- she blushed at this statement for various reasons.  
-Second: she knew about us for some time but did nothing about it, not even a warning or something, she just wait till was late, excusing herself with "I thought that it was a good idea to let you two discover this feeling with someone that you can trust" Now that the heat of the moment passed tell me how this sounds to you- Lynn took a moment to process the information. Lori could be kind and supportive in times, but she make clear that she didn't liked their relation, and what is more, she said that she felt discussed about it, so why do she said that?  
-Sounds like bull shit.  
-Exactly! It doesn't make sence at all.  
Lynn can feel the gears spining, everything was making sence now, she can feel the mistery being solved -I think I know where this is going, continue.  
-Finally third: I'm sorry if this makes things weard but it needs to be mentioned...- he took a deep breath and continue, bracing for the impact -she knows that you are in your... period...- his whole face turned red as morning sun. Lincoln wasn't foreing to the theme, living with 10  sisters he had learned about things earlier.  
-Oh...- if Lynn was embarrassed before, now she was seconds away to trow hersel through the window -b-b-but h-how do y-you know about... it?  
-I... well... over the years I learn things about you guys, mostly the diferencess between your things, your clothes, your toys, your scents... anyway, things like that, and being the ony man that share the bathroom with all of you, sometimes I trip with some disturbing thins in the trash can... i-it's not like I do it on purpose! but the smell somethimes make me feels dizzy, and recently I catch that smeel in you...- Lynn and Lincoln were doing their best to stay there and not run to hide their shame -a-anyways, the point here is that all of this lead me to one final question.  
-A-and what is it?- Lynn was thankfull that they have returned to the main plot.  
-Why someone like Lori think it's a good idea to leave a couple (almost) alone in a house where they could do "things" for a whole day?- his heart beating 100 miles per hour at the idea of having sex with his new and beloved girlfriend... "girlfriend" he thought, never before he had thought about it, but he like how it sounds.  
-Yes... why do she do that?- Lynn had thought about the posibilities that they could do for that day but, still, she feel embarrassed with doing that kind of things with her new and beloved boyfriend... "boyfriend" she thought, it was weard to think like that about him, but she like how it sounds.  
-I don't know, this mistery is beyond my comprehension... but I think it's better not to think on it by the moment.  
-We have to keep an eye on her from now on.  
-About that...  
-Now what?- Lynn really want to go back to sleep and her lover aparently didn't want that.  
-Well, I was thinking that we should... I don't know... maaaaaybe tell Lucy about us...?  
-FUCK NO!- Lynn knew that she was being loud at this point but THIS was something -are you nuts? yo know hos is she, we are basically her favorite pearsons in the world, do you know how she will react if we tell her?!  
-That's the reason of why I want to tell her- Lincoln was glad that his lover knew the situation, now he just have to show her the full picture -I know you are smart Lynn, so just imagine this: we are in the middle of the night, in my room, kissing, or having... ejem "fun" and then BAM my door swung oppen and Lucy came in searching for you or for me for some random reason and she see us in the middle of the action, she will scream for the surprise, waking up half of the house who will run to meddle everything and shit will hit the fan from there, or, she will run away and close into her word, becoming a emo (and she is one steep away from that) and we will be the ones to blame for that.  
-But if we are carefull enou-  
-Do you really think- he cut her -that we can hide something this big to our shadow? not to mention that Lucy could easily put on shame James Bond, Solid Snake and The Spy at the same time in a competition of sneaking around. Look, I too hate to tell her, but It will be worse to hide it to her and hurt her even more.  
-Ok- Lynn sigh in defeat -pretending that I accept, how do you propose to tell her? it's not like we came to her and say "oh hey Luce! guess what, your two siblings are dating! look how we kiss each other!"  
-Well I was thinking that we could go tomorrow to somewere just the three of us, making sure that Lucy is happy the whole time and then we just drop the bomb.  
-Just like that?  
-It's better than noting.  
Lynn weight the option. It was a good plan, but the chances to fail in some way were high, but he was right, it was better than let her discover them in one point -You know? sometimes your plans sucks, and this one is no exception.  
-So, you are in?  
-Yea, I'm in, BUT, you will be the one to tell her.  
-Yea, yea, I imagined that...- Lincoln checked again the clock.  
It was 7:00  
-Lynn- he said -it's 7 am, you have to go to your morning jog.  
-Yea, yea, give me a minute to... no, you know what? nope- Lynn said tightening more the warm cocoon of blankets -it's freaking saturday and you woke me up almost an hour early, I'm tired and I just want to be a goddam burrito here with you.  
"That's so sweet of her" Lynn's words were like honey to his ears, but there was a risk at letting her stay -I'll love that, but let's be realistic, Lori is the only one that knows about us, and untill tomorrow I would prefer to keep it that way untill we have an idea on how to deal with our sisters.  
-Nope, I want to stay here with you. I trust you will think in something, for now, stay here with me untill someone else wakes up- Lynn said turning to her side, facing him, she make a gap in the cocoon inviting him to join her.  
Lincoln oppened his mouth to reply but almost immediately gave up. Her invitation was too good to pass and he was really tired, besides, she was right, he'll think in something latter if they get caught. So he hopped back to bed and with a couple of clumsies moves he got in in the cocoon. Both lovers hughing, now and then a couple of furtive kisess and a lot of giggles. They were in heaven.  
  
...  
  
Lori was standing in front of  Lincoln's bed, admiring the pacefull scene, smiling to her insides. They really look cute like that, it almost crushes her having to wake them, "almost"  
-Wake up you two!- Lori took the blanket (that one that cover the mattress) and pulled like if it was a tablecloth, sending the cute coupe to the floor, Lincoln landing first with a loud 'thud' and stoping the fall of Lynn.  
-OUCH! what the... Lori!- Lynn tryed to stand up but she tripped with Lincoln on her way, falling again and landing with a painful kiss for him.  
-Cute, but you are ruining my plan you twerps!  
-UNGH! what plan?!- Lincoln snaped at Lori while gently help Lynn to move away from him -you didn't told us a thing yesterday!  
-Well- Lori snaped back -I didn't have a plan back there, but now I have it and you two are ruining it!  
Lynn had to fought the urge of beat the living shit out of Lori because that would cost her the "free" day off so she took a deep breath and continue the conversation not without a sarcastic tone -Okokok, we are SORRY for ruining your plan even when we DON'T know what we suppose to do.  
Lincoln just stood there changing glances between his sisters and sweating bullets hoping that Lori either way ignore Lynn's taunt or don't give a darn about it because this could be a potential fallout. Apparently his prayes were heard because Lori continue with her trash without acknowledge that bull.  
-Ok, I'll accept it, but now things had to go the hard way- Lori sight "resiged" and pointed Lynn with an accusing finger -Lynn, you are literally the one who screwed everything, go and change to your football gear.  
-Why?  
-Just do it!- Lori hissed with a tone that Schwarzenegger would be proud.  
Lynn didn't know is was for respect or fear but she bolted out of the room and went straight to hers to accomplish her task. Meanwhile Lincoln was left with a pumped up Lori, ready to kill.  
-Lincoln- she said calmly but without looking at him, it was like if she were charging a 1hko, he couldn't help but jump on his place, again, Lori ignore that and slowly turned around to face him -you can go downstairs and get some breakfast, preferably a bunch of food. The day will be long and you really are going to need every bit of energy, when you're done with that, come right to your room but before you came out of the kitchen shout "Ace!" so I can keep with this. Ok?  
Lincoln can smel a huge trap ahead but he really could do nothing about it so he just nod and start his way to the kitchen while trying to figure out his sister's scheme. But before he came out of the room Lori stopped him.  
-Oh! and Lincoln- she said -no matter what happens, keep the play.- she smiled at him and wave his way out. Confused mostly by the last he just wish that all of this will worth.  
Meanwhile Lori remained in her brother's room waiting for him to dissapear through the stairs and when this happened she closed the door of the room, turned to face the drawers in the room and carefully put a teddy bear over the furniture -now we just wait- she mumble taking a step back to apreciate the portrait: a little messy drawer, a couple of models here and there, the teddy bear hidden in between books and comics, and a little mirror reflecting her crooked smile.  
  
...  
  
Lincoln was finishing his food (a couple of sandwiches and pudding) when his mother entered to the kitchen.  
-Hello there my number one boy!- she said half sleep half excited.  
-Good morning mom.  
-Good morning sweet heart, it's good that you are already awake.  
Lincoln already knows what was coming but for the sake of his day he follow Lori's advice and keep the play  
-Why? is something going on for today?  
-Actually yes. We are going to visit aunt Shirley and we are off in 15 minutes so do me a favor and wake up your sisters please.  
-Ok mom... Ace!- he yell the code before going out of the kitchen leaving his mother wondering why her son have yelled that?  
Meanwhile up the stairs Lori and Lynn were in the top of them.  
-Looks like Lincoln is ready- Lori said -Lynn don't question and tackle Lincoln as had as you can when he came to the stairs, and aim for his stomach.  
Lynn was about to ask but there was no time because Lincoln was ascending the first steps. Before he could react, Lynn was flying with him downstairs and right to the floor, hitting it with a loud *thud*  
A couple of seconds later Lynn got off of him apologising for the deadly hit but Lincoln was stunned by it that the only thing he could do was getting up and with a trembling walk he make his way to the bathroom of their parents to return his breakfast.  
Lynn and her mother ran to the bathroom just to find Lincoln hugging the toilet while he puke and his father rubbing his back trying to calm the poor boy.  
-What exactly happened here little miss?- Mrs Loud ask.  
Lynn trembled at the question -I...  
-Sorry mom, it was my fault- Lynn and her parents tuned their heads to the door finding Lori at the entrance -Lynn asked me if I knew were were Lincoln because they have planned a football practice in the morning, I told her that I saw him going downstairs a while ago so she rushed down.  
Hearing their sister, both lovers knew what was her plan: to make Lincoln sick and Lynn the responsible one.  
-No Lori, it was my fault- Lynn follow her -I shouldn't run like that and less with my gear on.  
-Well... it looks like Lincoln is out of the trip then- Mrs Loud said and Ms Loud knew were this was going, and he didn't like it -we are going to go to visit aunt Shirley Lynn, but it looks like your brother is not going to be able to go... and neither to take care of Lily alone, so because it was your fault, you are going to stay here and take care of your siblings.  
"FUCK YEA!" both lovers thought.  
"SHIT" Ms Loud thought.  
-Lori, could you go a wake up your sisters and tell them that in 15 minutes we are out please?  
-K mom!  
And so like that all the family were out to their torture except for a very excited Lynn, a still convalescent Lincoln and a very happy Lily.  
They were free.  
  
...  
  
-Sooo what do you want to do first?- Lynn's excitement was obscured only by the painful groans of Lincoln.  
-Lynn... seriously, I love you but... *groan* lets just... lay in the couch for a moment.  
-Oh come on Linc! we have the house just for us! let's do stuffs.  
-Like lay down in the couch?  
Lynn was growing tired of her lover's turn offs but looking at him make her think if she really hit him hard "maybe a little rest would do the job"  
-Ok Linc, you won BUT I'll choose what to look.  
"Better than nothing I guess" -K. Thanks Lynn.  
They make their way to the comfort of the couch. Lynn in the corner, Lincoln almost next to her and baby Lily in the middle of the sandwich. Lynn turned on the t.v. and tuned the sports channel (do you expect something else?). After a while Lynn took the initiative and quickly but carefully to not injure Lily or Lincoln, she pull Lincoln to her, making his head rest on her lap. Obviously this caught Lincoln off guard and he look at Lynn with an amazed look, Lynn just give him a warm and timid smile, blushing a little. Lincoln's heart melted at her beauty and returned a dofus-blushed smile at her before they went back to the soccer match (Lily nor resting in between Lincoln's arms)  
_*Ok guys Onyx Fox here, I know that this looks like pure honey but let me remind you that is Lynn who are cradling Lincoln's head on her lap and they are watching sports. I know you are smart enough to put 2 and 2 together and figure out why this was a bad idea._  
The comfort didn't last long (at least for Lincoln).  
-C'monc'monc'mon... YES!! GOOOOOOOOOL!!!- Lynn jumped out of the couch in celebration launching to the air and to the floor Lincoln with Lily in his arms -Oh shit! I'm sorry! aye you alright?  
Lincoln didn't answered, he was more concerned about Lily but after a quick check he saw that Lily was asleep in his arms.  
-Linc?  
-Shh!- Lincoln shush her pointing at Lily so she could help him to get their baby sister in a safer place (in other words in  her cradle).  
Lynn got the message and carefully took Lily between her arms and slowly went to the baby's shared room. When she came back Lincoln was seated again in the couch.  
-I'm really sorry Linc- Lynn began -I got caught by the moment and-  
-Don't worry Lynn- Lincoln cut her -I knew it since the beginning- he lied.  
-You sure you alright?  
-Yea, no prob. Actually I feel better now, what do you want to do?- he offered her with a smile and she didn't waste a moment to took the offer.  
-Actually I... emm, can we lay a little more in the couch? like... how we were?- it was a weird look to see Lynn's shyness and one more time this side of her melted Lincoln's heart.  
-Y-yea! sure thing!  
Lynn flew back to her seat and once she was there Lincoln rested his head again on her lap.  
-Do you... want to see something else?- Lynn offered him.  
-Whatever you want to see is fine for me- he didn't lie this time -I didn't really payed attention to the program, I was immerse in the warm softness of your lap- Lincoln didn't noticed hat he said it out loud.  
Lynn blushed madly at his words and with her face red as a tomato she began to search between the programming for something, anything that could help her heart to stop beating like Luna with her drums.  
After a while of a cartoon named "The Anon House" Lynn began to pet Lincoln's hair * _(like if he were a dog lol)_ * and Lincoln let her do it. It felt nice to feel her hands, the love she imprinted in each stroke and... is she rubbing her bottoms against his head?  
Lincoln wanted to look but that surely means that she will stop doing it if she notice that he had noticed about it so he just pay more attention to her movement. Back and forward, back and forward, yep, she was rubbing herself against his head and not only that, the once warm lap of hers become a friking oven... and a wet one.  
Lincoln risk a quick glance at his sister's face and saw that she was breathing deeply, blushing and he could swear that her pupils were in heart shape, oh! and softly moaning.  
He decided to play it cool and let her have her fun just a little bit more but the it began: the smell. Oh lord her scent! it was driving him crazy and aroused in a way that he felt capable to take down all the girls in the Play boy mansion, and then like if it wasn't enough he heard her mumbling something.  
-... Linc... ah... L-Linc...- she was muffling his name along side with her moans.  
That was it.  
He had reached his limit.  
In a wave of heat he turned around and shoved his face in Lynn's pelvis.  
-L-L-Linc!- she stutter. The sudden intrusion of her brother's face make her stop but then she felt his nose rubbing agains her under lips and this make her moan loudly, increasing her and his arousing.  
Lincoln was hypnotized with her sweet and powerful scent that he only stop to take a more comfortable position in the floor and shoving his face in between Lynn's legs (still clothed tho).  
Lynn was in a rampage of bliss and ecstasy by the assault. Ramming her crotch against Lincoln's face, she grabbed his head from behind making him to come even closer to her honey pot.  
Lincoln didn't complain about it, instead, he did his best to get everything he could and take a deep whiff of his lover smell, and at the same time giving her enough lust to almost cum.  
-W-w-wait! p-p-p-please Linc!- she begged and he unwillingly obeyed backing off a little -I... I want you to do something first- Lincoln was now looking at her directly to the eyes, waiting for her orders. Lynn couldn't stand his glance and less the reason of why she asked him for stop, she couldn't help but to cover her eyes with her hand before continuing her dialogue -Please don't judge me for this but, could you... please... put your Lindsey clothes on?  
Now Lynn was hiding her shame behind one cushion and Lincoln was looking at her skeptical at her words, but his lust make him to not think on it too much and in less time that it takes to Leni to fix a pimple, he put on his now more familiar crossdressed look.  
When he came to the living room he saw that Lynn was waiting for him still in the couch, still hiding behind the cushion but with a free hand she was rubbing her sweet lips under her shorts and undies.  
Aroused by the scene Lincoln flew to her side and lifted her gently by the armpits. Lynn was surprised by this and releasing her improved shield she ask.  
-What are yo- mmfh!- she couldn't finish the sentence before Lincoln kissed her passionately in the lips. She answered him by bringing him closer to her with a hug and shoving her tongue in his mouth.  
It took several minutes and a lack of oxygen to broke them apart. Both were gasping, trying to recover a little.  
-That... *haa* was .... *haa* perfect...- Lynn panted -thank you.  
Lincoln didn't spoke but instead he kissed her in the cheek making her jiggle.  
-So, for what reason do you need Lindsey?- he asked.  
Lynn blushed even more than she was already (how could that be possible?) and buried her face in his chest before answer.  
-Promise me that you won't laugh and or run away.  
-Promise.  
She took a couple of seconds before say -I... I got a crush on Lindsey...  
-But... I'm Lindsey?!  
-I know! but... I don't know how to explain it. I guess that don't have friends like Lindsey make me feel... confused? and then there were you. I know that it has been always you and... shit, I'm really confused right now- Lynn backed off a little -I'm really scared.  
-Why?  
-Because... I fall in love so easily for someone who showed me love and care... what am I going to do if someone else do the same? Will I fell in love again? will I forget you? I... I don't want to lose you...- Lynn buried her face again in his chest and he felt his dress getting wet where she was resting her face.  
-Don't worry Lynn- he said calmly and began to pet her head -you'll never lose me, you fell in love with Lindsey because you knew that it was me all along, don't complicate yourself.  
-*sniff* Thank you Linc.  
-You're welcome my love.  
Lynn really liked that last one "my love... yea he's my love too" she backed up again and gave him another passionate kiss, but this time instead of limit her hands to his back she began to groping him.  
It didn't last long before Lynn could feel his throbbing dick under his dress and his hands running wildly through her back and under her shorts and undies, caring her ass. She broke the kiss to talk.  
-Please Linc *haa* I want it inside me- and what it looked like slow motion to Lincoln, Lynn took off her shorts and underwear (yea, the bra too) and she was left only with her shirt. Lincoln had predicted something like this could happen and in anticipation he only had dressed with the wig and the dress so he just lift the dress enough to show her his Johnson ready for action.  
Lynn not wasting time she began to rub her sweet pink lower lips against his hard rock Dwayne. Lynn began to move her hips in order to rub his bald through her nether, and to her pleasure, when she reach his base, the point could peck her butt  _*(yes, I know that he is 11 but this is a Goddam fic so roll with it)*_  
Lincoln was just enjoying the experience but after a while he felt that it was just teasing, and he was hungry for sex. Lincoln lifted his lover from her bottoms, Lynn was fine with it, she had had enough of teasing too and welcomed him by changing her weight so he could lift her easily and letting him enter into her core.  
Lincoln had to fight the first orgasm with the concentration of a thousand monks because he knew that doing that was a dead sentence for the mood, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Lynn had to contain too and if her first moan back in the couch had been loud, this one could be easily been heard for anyone near ten meters around the house. Lincoln felt both, proud of himself and worried that indeed someone had or could hear them, but once Lynn began to kiss him again, this last feeling died.  
Lincoln focused all of his strength in his arms and legs (mostly in the arms) and slowly but secure he began with the trusting, leaving Lynn with nothing else besides enjoy the moment and caring for not fall.  
  
...  
  
Five minutes later Lincoln were wishing that he could have more strength in his arms because he was feeling like he had just had lifted the refrigerator, but he wasn't the only one suffering here, Lynn felt her arms going numb alongside with her legs and the excitement was dying.  
-Lynn *haa*- Lincoln ventured -can we... change from position?  
-Please!- it was all she could say and like the amateurs that they were, they awkwardly separate.  
Lynn took advantage that they were near the couch and she jumped right into it, presenting him her hindquarters.  
-C'mon Linc! ~don't leave me waiting~*  
It's not necessary to say that Lincoln began to ramming his cock into her kitty again, making her reach another orgasm (it was their first so this was easy to archive).  
Lincoln feel like if he was losing control of himself and judging by how Lynn moans, if she hadn't lost the control yet she sure was close to do it "she is really beautiful" he thought but something was missing.  
-Lynn *haa* why don't you *haa* put off your shirt?  
Lynn hardly came back from ecstasy land to answer.  
-I *haa* I... oh please harder! ... *ungh* you don't want *nmf* to see something *haa* that pathetic...  
-What are you.. *ungh* talking 'bout? *huf*  
-I... *AHH!* I have small....- her shame was so strong that she couldn't finish the sentence and instead she buried she face in the couch.  
-I don't care *huf* bout that! you are perfect just like this.  
-Mean it?  
-Yea.  
It took her some time and a lot of valor to hold onto those words to take out her last pice of cloth and even more to look at him.  
Lincoln was bedazzled by what he was looking: her slender and toned physique matched her more then he though, she was right when she said that she didn't have a voluptuous pair of breasts but nevertheless hers were a nice looking pair (besides she was 13, and things grow), he has already saw it but that didn't make it less amazing to see her bubble butt (how in hell that was possible even with all of her training was beyond his comprehension), and her milky and soft skin, sprinkled with freckles all over her shoulders, breasts and butt.  
-Beautiful-- it was all he can said.  
Lynn blushed again but this time she didn't shielded behind her hands. No. This time she gave him what Lincoln could swear that it was her most beautiful smile _*(yet)*_  
Lincoln couldn't take it anymore and in less than what it take a politician to claim his pay check, he was over both Lynn's pair of lips.  
  
~1 hour and several orgasms after~  
  
Lynn was laying face down in the floor with Lincoln looking at the ceiling beside her, both kids trying to catch their breath.  
Lynn dying of happiness for what just had happened.  
Lincoln thanking that Lori had a box of condoms hidden in a compartment of her night stand, and hoping that she won't need them anytime soon "well, there goes my emergency money... money well spent" he thought.  
-Do you want me to do something special for breakfast?- Lincoln asked.  
Lynn hadn't thought about it until now but she hadn't have eat because she had stayed beside Lincoln when he was puking when everyone was preparing to leave.  
-Now that you mention it, I'm starving. Could you make me a couple grilled cheese sandwiches?  
-Sure, not prob- Lincoln said. Getting up hadn't been so hard before, but he have a quest from his lover and nothing will stop him.  
Lynn turned her head just a little bit to see her lover making his way to the kitchen "he looks like a newborn deer" she thought when she saw him trembling after a couple steps "maybe I should help him"  
-Wait Linc, let me help you.  
-No thank you, stay there and have some more rest. I can deal with this by myself.  
-Nope, I'll help. Besides, I want to see you in apron- Lynn jiggled.  
-And I want to see you too in one- Lincoln added, jiggling too.  
-Oooooo looks like someone have a fetish.  
-I'm not the only one.  
They both shared a laugh before making their way to the kitchen.  
  
....  
  
-Lynn, I really love how pretty and sexy you look naked and only wearing the apron but this is a really, REALLY bad idea- Lincoln said while he looked at the sex-bomb in front of him.  
-We are going to make grilled cheese only.  
-But what if you get burn flipping the bread?  
-Fat chance.  
-Ok then, what about you make umm... oh! you can make a couple of smoothies and I'll make the grilled cheese!  
-I'm not Leni you know.  
-Come on Lynn, just give me this one. Please.  
It was stupid, but she knew that he was worried for her. Maybe just this time -Fine, you can have it. By the way, looking hot with the dress-apron combo.  
-Thank you- Lincoln gave her a peck and (instinctively) a pet in the ass, turning on the lust again for both of them.  
When they finished, they took their food to the dining room. Lincoln took his seat and was about to slide with his chair to get closer to the table but he was cut by Lynn who, to Lincoln's amazement, sat on his lap.  
-This will be my favorite spot for now on- Lynn said in a seductive manner -hope you don't mind~*  
Her charm worked... like a charm? whatever, he was so turned on that even after all the sex they just had he still felt that he could repopulate the whole mankind with her, but the if that were not enough she was still naked with the apron, and not only that, she was grinding her butt against his crotch _*(sweet Gandhi tits! I want to be this kid!!)*_ with all of this he was sure his dick was capable to drill rocks!  
-Hey!- Lynn protested for the peck in her ass -I want to eat first! but after this we can have a couple more rounds~*  
"She is teasing me!" Lincoln though "well, if that's how we are going to play then... I can join with this!"  
Then with a smooth move, he slid his left hand under the apron and right to her left breast, while with the right he began to slowly make his way through her legs and to her cunny.  
-Eep!- Lynn was take by surprise -w-w-what are y-y-you doing?!  
-Oh! don't mind me- he said with a wide smile -just looking for some milk and my favorite spice- he said to her, whispering in the ear. A jolt of electricity crossed her spine and suddenly she came -woa! I better hurry and harvest my spice~*  
Lincoln kissed her neck and put his hands to work.  
His left hand began to massage her left breast, playing along with her now hard nipple, while his right shoved in between her legs and right into her soaked bottom lips, rubbing his palm against her clit.  
Lynn struggled another orgasm but her body had gave up long ago so she just twitched and came for the second time in just a matter of seconds. He was working magic with her.  
Lincoln was enjoying himself and once he gathered all he could of her golden *(not really golden unless you are into "that" thing) juices and like the night before he drank them, tasting every drop.  
After had seeing this, Lynn couldn't take it any long and fighting the exhaustion and those tickles that you have after an orgasm, she stood and lifting his dress she got out her price.  
-Didn't you say that first we have to eat?- Lincoln teased her.  
Now it was Lynn's time to not respond and show him her love (or at least her lust), shoving his throbbing manliness into her soaked love machine.  
_*Ok that's enough of colorful names for cock and pussy*  
_ -*Humm* *haa* You know Linc *ngh* I really love this ~<3  
Lincoln struggle some words but they died in his throat when Lynn began to furiously grind her pelvis against his. Welp, might as well he can put his hands to work again, and so hi began to play with her breasts~  
  
...  
  
Time flew quickly and the breakfast become dinner after some passionate table sex.  
Lincoln was cleaning the table while Lynn was happily humming while doing the dishes when.  
*Ding~dong*  
-Coming!  
Lincoln shout and in seconds he answered the door.  
-Oh! hi Clyde- he said to his friend.  
-Hi Linco... umm Lincoln, why are you wearing a dress and a wig?  
-Umm?- Lincoln had forgotten that he was wearing his Lindsey costume -oh shit! this is... umm.  
-And what's that smell? fish?  
-Ah! well... you see... no, wait!- Lincoln tried to stop his friend to go in the house but it was too late because in the middle of his confusion Clyde had already made his way inside, closing the door behind him.  
-Were is everyone? normally I would had crashed in a fight or some random joke.  
-I... everyone went to visit aunt Shirley and I stayed here with Lynn to look after Lily and the pets. But this isn't really a good time so, could yo-  
-Help you guys with that? yea no prob!  
-No! just please lea- Lincoln tried to get him out before it was late, but like before the world was against him.  
-Linc?- Lynn said while coming out of the dinning room -who was... CLYDE!  
-Lynn? NAKED!!- Clyde's nose released a waterfall of blood (bloodfall?).  
Lynn ran into the dinning room, getting out of Clyde's sight.  
-Why did you let him in?!- Lynn yelled at Lincoln.  
-I didn't! he got in by himself!  
-Then why didn't you shoo him?!  
-I was doing it but you came in!  
-Guys stop!- Clyde halted -let me have this straight... are you two... dating? because if not this is... kind of fucked up.  
This was it. They had been caught red handed.  
-Ah... yes, we are dating- Lincoln said defeated.  
-Since when?  
-Since Wednesday.  
-This is related by any chance with that emergency from last Sunday?  
-*Sigh* yes, it's related.  
-Why didn't you tell me?  
-Are you kidding?! how would you had reacted if I had told you that I love my sister that much than I am dating her?  
-I would had asked if she was Lori.  
Lincoln was surprised of his friend answer. Could he be this supportive?  
-Aren't you disgusted by this relationship?  
-Are you?  
-FUCK NO! I really love Lynn and I don't care if we are siblings.  
-Then what is wrong with it?- Holly shit Clyde!  
-I'm sorry Clyde... it's just... not everyone is this open like you and I was afraid that you would had reacted badly about all this and... well I guess I was wrong.  
-Don't worry. I think I know how you feel, you know, I have two fathers and not everyone is ok with that, that's the reason of why I got mad at you for not telling me.  
Clyde really was his best friend.  
-Thank you Clyde.  
-No need to thank, but, what about Ronnie Anne? aren't you two dating or something?  
-Well... yesterday we broke and amazingly she took it pretty well... I hope.  
-Hum, I could swear that she would crush you.  
-Yea, me too.  
-Guys!- Lynn shout -I'm freezing over here, could you let the chit-chat for later?!  
-Ok I'm out- Clyde said.  
-See ya later buddy... ah! before I forget, you said before that if I had told you about this you would had asked if she was Lori, what would had happened if it was indeed Lori instead of Lynn?  
-I would had planned your murder- Clyde said like if were nothing -see ya guys, I leave you two with your kinky fetishes!  
And like that Clyde left them alone (almost).  
-He really is a good friend- Lincoln said.  
-Or a big fucking creepy douche- Lynn added, going beside Lincoln -maybe both.  
-Anyways I think we can trust him.  
-I guess... welp, I'm going to hit the shower first, meanwhile could you please clean up the mess we left in the living room?  
Lincoln nod in agreement.  
-Perfect! see ya in a couple of minutes!- Lynn said running upstairs.  
Lincoln stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting to see her disappearing at the other end before he began with his task. Lynn was still wearing only the apron so when she was running the steps Lincoln had the best look of her bare ass "nononono, enough of that. I have things to do" he shook the lecherous thoughts and and went to the couch in living room.  
It wasn't really that much of a mess, just some clothes scattered all over the place, some used condoms ans their packs ad some stains of body fluids, nothing hard to clean but he have to open all the windows to vent the whole place. Oh! and some Lily toys... LILY!!  
In the rush of lust he had forgot about Lily "shit! she sure is hungry and probably in the need of a change of diaper" wasting no time Lincoln rushed to Lily and Lisa's shared room. He he make his way in, silently opening the door to avoid possibles ear tearing cries if Lily was still asleep, but he froze in place when he saw that Lynn was already there, still naked with the apron, bending over the cradle and playing with Lily, presenting hindquarters.  
-There you go Lily- Lynn was saying -didn't you feel better with a new diaper?- Lynn tickled Lily, making the baby to giggle.  
>SYSTEM MALFUNCTION.  
>LYNN'S SEXINESS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE.  
>REBOOTING SYSTEM.  
>LOADING PRIMAL INSTINCTS.  
>......  
Lincoln approached Lynn from behind like a pro-ninja and before she could react he shoved his once again throbbing dick deep into her pussy.  
-L-L-Lincoln?! *HAA!* s-s-stop! *ngh* not here! *haa* Lily... mmn* Lily's watching!  
Lynn protested but Lincoln was in savage mode and didn't heard her complains, instead, he began to be more rough in his movements, launching Lynn to a whole new level of excitement.  
-*Huf* *haa* s-s-sorry *ngh* Lily... *haa*- Lynn difficultly told to her baby sister while she was wildly fucked, rubbing her pink nipples against the frame of the cradle- but as you can *ngh* see... *mmf* our brother... *haa* my lover is fucking ME! *HAA!*  
Lily being the baby that she was didn't knew what was happening, to her innocent eyes her big sister was suffering but her big smile and the fact that her big brother was doing what it looked like massaging her big sister make Lily get confused so she just stare at them, trying to understand the situation.  
-Lynn *ngh* I...- Lincoln said and Lynn knew what was going to happen and with this she noticed that he was doing it raw this time "I know it's dangerous now but..." Lynn though "ah fuck it!"  
-Inside- she told him -do it inside *haa* PLEEEEASE!  
And so he did, Lynn and Lincoln reached another orgasm at the same time, twitching as his seed was seeded in her not now virgin fields.  
The exhaustion was enough to make them fall to the floor and gasp for air.  
After a couple of recovering minutes Lynn stood.  
-That was amazing- she said- we have to do that again some time, but now we really should do the chores or else everyone will came and we are going to be in deep shit... and for this- she patted her womb -don't worry tomorrow I'll take the pill... see you in a moment my dear ~<3  
Lincoln was so exhausted that he only smiled back at her while she exited the room and go into hers. It felt really nice to hear her talking like that.  
Lincoln fought the fatigue and returned downstairs to finish with the cleaning.  
  
...  
  
It was night and the young couple were cuddling in the sofa with Lily in between them. They were watching an action movie, and a really bad one because the two of them were losing their minds laughing at the terrible spacial effects and the awful story.  
-Oh! and guess who is the villain?- Lincoln said with mocking sarcasm.  
-I don't know- Lynn answered him with the same tone -maybe the fucker that was stealing the gosh darn evidence right in front of their noses while they were kissing their asses.  
*HAHAHAHAHA!*  
-My lord! this movie is so bad that is good!  
-We should do this more often Linc. I'm having the time of my life!  
Lincoln gave her a peck in the cheek, making her to jiggle again.  
-Yea, let's do that.  
Lynn laid her head in his shoulder and they continued watching the movie for a couple of minutes more before they heard vanzilla pulling over, and with that their time was over.  
Lynn and Lincoln split, settling in a less compromising position before the door shut open and a sea of sisters came in.  
-How was the journey?- Lincoln asked.  
-We went to visit aunt Shirley- Luan said with the characteristic sour mood of her after doing something boring and tedious -how do you think the journey was?  
-Umm... sorry?  
-Yea whatever, I'm tired. See you in the morning- Luan left along side with the rest of the sisters who were tired and angry like her (except for a tired but happy Lana) but Luna decided to stay a little longer with them.  
-So how ya day went little dudes?- Luna asked.  
-Well, Lily didn't gave us too much of a trouble and neither the pets so I can say that it was good- Lynn answered.  
-That's good *yawn!* I'm tired too, need to hit the pillow but before that I want to ask you, why does the room smell like... ungh I can't think of something to compare this- Lynn and Lincoln began to sweat bullets, they didn't smell anything but that was maybe because they had accustomed to the smell and because they had opened the windows to vent the scent of sex, but apparently that hadn't work -darn, I swear I had smell it before but I can't remember...  
It was time to think in something before Luna remembered. Lincoln's mind rushed, trying to make something out of the blue.  
-Ah! umm... that was... Lily! yea, Lily puke in the couch and we had to clean it and in the end this weird smell stayed, right Lynn?  
-Yea! that's it!- Lynn corroborated him.  
-Hum... that must have to be terrible, but I swear I had smell it before... meh! I'm tired and that can wait for tomorrow. Good night- Luna said as she leave.  
-That was a close call- Lynn whispered to Lincoln.  
-Too close to my liking.  
They got up from the couch as their parents entered to the house with the same look as their daughters.  
-I suppose things went good- Mr Loud said -I mean, the house is still in one pice and neither of you are in the hospital.  
-Oh come on dear- Mrs Loud said to her husband -we already had left Lincoln take care of Lily by himself before, and now Lynn was with him. They can take care of things like this without much of a problem, right kids?  
They nodded with a smile on their faces.  
-Well- their mother began -it's late and I know that it's weekend but you still need to sleep well. I'll take care of Lily by now and you two go to sleep.  
Lynn and Lincoln nodded again and make their way to their rooms after their mom's good night kiss.  
When their were sure that no one was watching they gave each other a quick good night kiss in the lips before came to their respective rooms.  
Lynn found that Lucy was already asleep and snoring loudly still in her clothes and uncovered. Lynn smiled to herself "you must have had a heavy day, don't you?" her thoughts dedicated to her little sister.  
Lynn took her sister and she began to undress her and cover her with her blankets "good night princess of the dark" Lynn remained at her side for a little longer, petting her head "we have a lot to talk sis... I know how do you feel about Lincoln, that you have a crush on him... I'm a terrible sister to take him away from you but... I really love him" Lynn bended to kiss her sister in the forehead -I'm sorry Luce- she whispered.  
...  
Lincoln was in his room, trading his day clothes for his pajamas when his door opened.  
-Linc?- Lynn said as she make her way inside of the room -can I sleep again with you?  
Lincoln was happy just to see her. A feeling had been growing inside of him since they began with the bet, a feel to make her wishes true, but this was dangerous.  
-I'll love to have you with me, but I don't know... I think this could be a little bit too risky. I mean, we were lucky this morning that Lori saw us first and not Luna or Lucy or worse mom or dad.  
-So... that's a no?- Lynn said giving him the puppy eyes, something that even before they were dating Lincoln couldn't say no.  
-Unnnnngh Lynn! I'm serious, we can get caught!- but Lynn didn't backed off. He fought with all of his will but at the end he lose -alright, alright, you won.  
-Yay!- Lynn jumped and dashed to her spot in his bed -c'mon Linc, get in already!- she said lifting the blankets.  
Lincoln chuckle at this display of childishness of her before accept her invitation.  
  
...  
  
It was midnight when Lincoln woke up for the intense heat, covered in sweat he began to scan the dark room in search of the source of the heat, that didn't took him long as he discovered that Lynn was awake too, grinding her pelvis against his leg and hugging his arm.  
-Lincoln?- she said- are you awake?  
-Yes... wha-  
-Please!- she cut him -please, fuck me!- she pleaded him while she keep grinding.  
-What?- Lincoln was half sleep, but even fully awake he would had reacted the same way.  
-Please Linc! I can't control myself... I need it... I need YOU!  
Lincoln wasn't sure about this but her heat was working on him like a charm.  
-I don't have any condoms left- he said.  
-Doesn't matter- she quickly said -I was going to take the pill tomorrow anyways. Just do me!  
Lincoln smiled and gave her a lover kiss before granting her wish.  
...  
It was past midnight and Lori was really tired but she knew that it would pay off keeping herself awake. She wasn't sure at first because Lynn had entered to her room instead of Lincoln's but thankfully she changed her mind in the last minute.  
"100 dollars well spent" she told to herself. That teddy-spy cam was doing the job nicely and now she was watching what she has been hoping to see after four long days "oh Lincoln, I didn't knew you had tremendous package down there" her thoughts full of lust and her hands deep dow in her netherlands "tomorrow I'll check the cam in the living room, surely the had leave me something there~<3"  
Lori began to moan not so loud but not so quiet to not to be heard by her roommate.  
"Dang it Lori!" Leni though "like please be less noisy, I know that you are watching Lincoln having sex with Lynn but like you are being too noisy! at least I know that I'll have a good movie to watch tomorrow <3<3" everything went according to her plans. At the moment she saw Lincoln training and heard him talking about the bet in his monologue, Leni began to run her master plan; pushing Lynn to eardrop his mumbling while training, showing her a pretty dress and suggesting that if Lincoln were a girl it would look nice on him, asking Lori to check out the garage for strange sounds, mentioning Lori that she knew about Lincoln crossdressing and her support to Lynn so she could see that their relation was deeper than she thought, and the final blow: showing Lori the teddy-spy cams at the mall telling her that Lily would love the bear. She played her game flawlessly "I hope that my hidden cam in Lily's room had something for me too <3" and with that in mind Leni fell asleep, dreaming with what the future will have for the young couple (and of course with a sexy-ass Lincoln having a trio with her and Lynn).  
  
End of chapter 7 "Day 6: About birds and bees"


	8. Day 7 "With all my heart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom of choice at it's best.

~Sunday morning~  
  
6 am... again. Lincoln woke up so early again that he began to believe that he was absorbing Lynn's energy when they sleep together.  
Lincoln felt the cold of the morning biting his toes and his free arm. Shivering he tried to pull the blankets to his side.  
-Mmnn noooo...- a sleepy Lynn mumble, holding a firm grip in both: the blankets and Lincoln's arm.  
"That's right!" Lincoln slapped his forehead mentally remembering the events that had taken place last night "we spent our first night together as lovers" he took a peek under the little of blankets that he have and he saw that they had felt asleep naked, thanks to the wild muffled sex they have had a couple of hours ago "this is a pretty nice landscape to have when you wake up, but holly cheesus I'm freezing"  
Lincoln didn't want to wake her up so instead of fight for the blankets, he decided to cuddle with her, holding her tight in his arms after a quick and soft change of position.  
Unfortunately Lynn woke up regardless his caution.  
-Mfh... Linc?- she said, slowly waking up -what happened?  
-Oh, it's nothing honey- he told her calmly -it's just that I was cold. Besides- he then proceeded to grab Lynn by the waist and close the distances even more -I really wanted to hug you.  
Lynn jiggled and gave him a peck in the cheek.  
-So... as you can see- Lincoln said turning his head to the ceiling, breaking the fourth wall with his monologue -this is the beginning of our life together. Two siblings that fell in love with each other in a house where 10 sisters and a brother share the same bathroom- Lincoln jiggle.  
-But this is not the last thing you will hear about us- Lynn joined her brother in the dialogue -we still have many things to do, like the day we are going to have with Lucy today...  
-Or the trial that we are going to have with Lori and Leni, trying to explain our feelings and thoughts.  
-Not to mention our futures dates and sexual escapades. We have a lot of shit to so _*(not gonna happen, see the comments for more info)._  
-Like I said before, this is just the beginning of our life and story, and a long one.  
-Linc- Lynn said, finishing with the wall breaking -I was thinking... do we really are going to be like... a normal couple?  
-What do  you mean? we are a normal couple.  
-No Linc, we are not. We are siblings and no matter how hard we try we can't change that.  
-Lynn- he put his forehead against hers to make eye contact -yes, we are siblings and yes, we can't change that no matter what, but we love each other, we care about each other, we want to be with each other no matter what, and I don't know about yo but for me that sounds like a healthy normal couple.  
Lynn smiled weakly but really happy -you really know how to make me happy... since you still have to do whatever I want until the day ends I want to ask you for something.  
-And what is?- he knew she will use that sooner or later, but at this point that doesn't really matter now. He was more than happy to grant her wishes.  
-I want you to love me- she said, closing her eyes as if she was bracing for a negative -love me and never leave me. I want you to promise me that.  
-You know I already love you with all of my heart- he answered her -and leaving you is the last thing I have in mind. But I can promise you that no matter what, who or when, I'll be there for you, waiting.  
Lynn gave him a full of love and passion kiss which Lincoln happily answered.  
-Dear- Lynn said once they broke the kiss -I want to ask you something.  
-What is it honey?  
-Do you... want to have kids? in the future I mean!  
-After living with 10 sisters? of course I do!  
Lynn smiled -me too... and what do you want to have?  
-I like the idea of having a boy around me, but I have to say that I would like to have a baby girl first.  
-Hehe, I knew it, same with me. You know, I actually have her name already.  
-Oh really?- Lincoln inquired -and what it is?  
-Lacy.  
-Lacy- Lincoln repeated -Lacy Loud... I love it.  
  
  
End of Lynn's Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have more time to write, but I still have things to do, so I probably upload unfinished chapters from time to time and complete them later ok. Check the comments in each chapter for things.  
> Bad grammar strikes again!  
> *Edit. BULLSHIT!  
> 


End file.
